Outsider on Remnant: Canon Breaker
by AngelofDeath4250
Summary: OC/SI One day I, a D&D playing nerd, was reborn into another world. Yeah like one of those isekai "trash" novels. Except when I go to question my sanity I see a 5e character sheet. I get strange dreams where a voice from the darkness gives me orders. Of course isekai protagonists usually get OP powers and I'm no exception. My class? Gamer. Best/worst part? I'm on Remnant.
1. Prologue

**Author Note: Hey, thanks for the interest. This started off as I picked up RWBY for the first time about a year ago and thought the setting was pretty neat. I've always been interested in world-building and TRPG's so this blend of sci-fi and fantasy gave me some ideas. I'll admit I'm a bit lazy so I decided to just see if there was a good RWBY TRPG out there, but the ones I did find were...well they just weren't for me. That and I don't really have a schedule that meshes with anyone else willing to game with me where I live so I got my 5e D&D books, some solo D&D material and stole the setting and characters of RWBY as an excuse to test solo gaming. Then I decided to take notes of my campaign to solidify it in my mind and I suddenly got here, brushing up on my writing skills. I can't say I'm good and writing the results of the game as I'm playing it has changed my style but I figured I should get around to sharing my work anyway. I'm open to criticism and if there's something you don't understand just ask. I'll try to respond promptly and I'm looking to refine my style. I intend to not have any more notes like this, but would like to know whether I should put my character stats on a separate document. I'm not sure if that would make for a better experience so if a majority of people are interested in those details then by all means let me know. Alright I'll get out of your hair now. Hope you enjoy this bizarre adventure!**

I awoke looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. Looking around I saw a man and woman gazing at me, looking at me with worry on their faces for some reason. I blinked, realizing that my body felt rather strange as well. Hoping that I wasn't drugged, I raised my hand and gazed at it. It's so small, like a baby's...wait a damn minute.

I'm laying in a crib, I'm small...I'm a fucking baby! But last I remember...well, it's vague...I recall some foggy moments of my life, years of spending time with family, going to school, entering college, slacking off at said college, working, etc. I could still feel the regret of spending years wasting my damn time while my family suffered. But I couldn't remember faces, specifics, and I can't even remember the last few weeks. What the hell is going on?

Did I reincarnate like in those light novels I started reading in high school? If not, how the hell did I go from a young adult body to...this? And why does my body still feel so strong? It's not like a baby should feel like they were stronger, healthier and smarter than a damn adult, and yet I feel so much...more than I did before. Just what the hell is going on?!

"My dear little Set, are you doing okay?" The woman asked. Phew, glad I still understand the language. Wait how did she know my name? Did I reincarnate in some baby's body since it shared a name with me? Not that I would know how reincarnation works. I'm just glad I don't remember my birth, even if I have to deal with the hell of childhood again.

These people though...my mother I assume has got light brown skin, red eyes and black hair with a thin figure and the man beside her is a tall tan skinned man with blond hair and green eyes with a figure reminiscent to old Roman or Greek statues. Dude's built like a damn tank, and he's wearing half-plate armor. Just what did I get myself into?

The woman picked me up and I realized that she might be worried due to the way I started acting. Babies usually wear their emotions on their sleeves right? I was always a rather calm person, but I gotta play up to their expectations so they don't start putting me in some therapy shit, or worse if this world is like I imagine. Medieval times didn't necessarily treat mental illness very well at all. I giggled and waved my arms while gazing at her face. The man sighed in relief and the woman holding me cooed to me.

"As much as I would like to stay I have to head off. The bullhead to Atlas is leaving soon and if I don't leave today I won't make the meeting with that Schnee bastard come morning."

Wait...bullhead? Atlas? Schnee?! I'm on fucking Remnant?! This has got to be some sick joke, a coma dream, something!

"But you just got back…" My implied mother replied. "I don't like it either, but after all these years we've finally got more of an idea of why Dust can't work outside the atmosphere. The paranoid fool wouldn't just let me upload the findings thinking they might be seen by unwanted eyes. But he'll guarantee funds for the rest of our lives and more after this I'm sure. As much as I'd love to spend time with the love of my life and our adorable son," he poked my nose gently at that confirming my parent theory, "I have to go." He kissed my mother for what seemed like forever. Ugh, just put me down already, I want to go back to sleep.

"Mm, let me put our Set down. Sure you don't have a bit more time for…" Alright, I have to drop focus on that right now. Finally they parted and set me down, leaving the room. I shook my head as I heard what I didn't want to hear through the walls and fell into slumber.

In my dream I was staring into a black void. Real fun start. "Adventurer, hear my voice." I looked all around, not knowing where the voice was coming from. It was my own voice I recalled, not that I tried to talk as a baby to confirm my voice in my new body. Except this voice was deeper, echoing in my ears. "You are to embark on a quest in my name. There will be many trials in the future, but you must make your name known throughout the coming days. Fulfill the destiny I have given you and one day you may return to your own. Go now my child, and I will make you a vessel for power befitting your duty."

My eyes opened once again to view the ceiling. What exactly am I getting into? I don't want to get myself killed working for some higher power that doesn't even let me voice my thoughts on the matter! Just why exactly did I get thrust into this mess?! I sighed.

In any case, I always wanted power like the heroes in the stories I read, the games I played. I never amounted to much on Earth, never got the opportunity to make a difference and stagnated due to the loss of willpower due to that. I was a victim of my birth, same as everyone else.

What exactly did that being mean by vessel for power? It wasn't just a normal dream...right? That's when it hit me, knowledge flooding my brain, a character sheet appeared in my mind. It gave me the powers of a D&D character! I was now a level 1 Warlock as the class features would lead me to believe, but the class name was simply called Gamer. It didn't have a level next to it like I would have expected either.

Further down the page I had an XP Pool, which had the 12 classes listed with 0's nearby. I focused on XP Pool and it was as if another window popped up on a computer. It said I had to have 100 xp to get level 1 in other classes unless I filled special requirements. Wow. This has to be the most broken way to multiclass.

I focused on the word experience and another pop-up filled my "vision." This one told me that it was a measure of my achievements that would prompt my patron to give me more power. Granted, I was paraphrasing. I could get that experience by killing things, achieving certain goals or training. Wait, training to get XP? I wonder how long it takes.

Now what can I do to train that won't make my parents suspicious? I can't just get out of the crib and start exercising. I shouldn't even be able to walk yet, but I can feel a strength that shouldn't be bound to the body of a baby. That was because...fuck, all my ability scores are 30! That's broken as all hell but I'll take it! I guess it makes sense that training would up my XP instead then, but I wonder what exactly is considered training.

Part of the knowledge that flooded my brain was how to cast certain spells and cantrips...maybe if I cast those? Or at least focus my magic. By meditating? Or something similar. I was just doing what felt right while keeping up a baby facade when my mother entered the room. I had to make sure that I fit what was considered normal, and the stuff I learned throughout my life that I just took for granted and then some came in handy. Gotta thank those ability scores, I'm pretty much superhuman with just those! If I had that in my past life I wouldn't have had any trouble accomplishing my goals!

Time lost almost all its meaning to me after a while. I just watched the sunlight through the windows and counted days. In that time I have been focusing my magic, casting cantrips, etc, and had finally gained some XP! Kinda slow, but I wasn't short on time. I quickly realized that I didn't need to sleep often at all, I hadn't even slept since my patron talked to me in that "dream." That got me many more hours to gain XP, and found that different types of training got me XP all the same. Focusing my magic, exercising sparingly while making sure I wasn't seen, meditating, etc.

After about 30 rises and falls of the sun I started to feel tired, sleepy anyway. Mental fatigue went away with a bit of rest as well as physical fatigue, but this was what being tired felt like. I drifted off to sleep and woke up feeling refreshed to go back to training.

I went on that way for a little over 4 years, my mother looking after me and my father coming and going throughout that time. My mother realized teaching me how to read that I was a genius, and my father was there for all the important milestones like learning to talk and walk. Every time I would see the stress wash off his face and he would smile, but it would all return as he told mom about his work.

Eavesdropping know and again I learned that my father was a huntsman, though after a decade of missions he turned to delving into ruins and mines to research ancient civilizations. They were mainly looking for what they knew of Dust, as some historians found that primitive civilizations had better knowledge on how Dust could be used to augment the body, or clothing. His employer was using his strength and knowledge of Dust use to try and find clues as to why Dust wouldn't work outside the atmosphere, but any new findings were useful.

When it came to my 4th birthday my father wasn't there. That wasn't the first thing he missed, but it was surprising. He hadn't missed the others. I could see the disappointment on mom's face but we celebrated nonetheless. Granted, we were a rather solitary bunch. My mom rarely let me leave the small house we had since Vacuo wasn't the safest place. I had to learn that the hard way unfortunately. Two weeks later my mom came into my room crying. My father wasn't coming home. He and the others he were with went radio silent, and when a team of huntsmen passed by the ruins they were at and found what was left of them. I was never told what exactly happened, but I suppose specifics didn't matter.

My mother had to find a job after that. We weren't wealthy by any means, but we weren't exactly poor. She had to keep it that way though since we wouldn't have money from my father's work anymore. I'd miss the guy. I don't know exactly what she did, but she wasn't a huntress like dad was. While she was out I could continue my training freely. I had 100 XP in just about every class, save for Barbarian, Bard and Warlock since that was unlocked already.

My mother came home late in the night every night, but...she hasn't come back in two nights either. I could take care of myself, of course, but this wasn't normal. I...I should feel more torn up over this. I know that they both truly cared about me. They raised me, this me anyway, as their own.

But in Vacuo only the strong truly survives, and I'm not exactly strong yet. Not strong enough for everything the streets would have to offer. But I don't really have a choice do I? Robbers will come soon enough. I gathered all the items that would be useful for me, some of my father's old weapons, a backup scroll my mother had, some clothes, etc and packed a bag I could carry and took it with me.

I sold some items, using my Persuasion skill to get a better deal. I really only had to do it as I was a child and merchants still don't want to take in what was likely stolen goods if they didn't have to. I had some Lien that was spread around the house before, adding this I was able to get an Herbalism Kit and some Smith's Tools.

For the next few days I was sneaking about the city, selling various items to different merchants and buying materials to make the stuff I needed. Once I saw that people were coming to take me away, be it authorities or criminals, I took my necessities and left my old house for good.

I'd have to find some way to make money and stay on the down low since I don't want to get taken to an orphanage. Nor do I want to attract any attention. Best thing I could hope for was to get taken in by a nomadic tribe while they're visiting Vacuo, but many others are likely hoping for the same. So I started roaming around, casting Disguise Self and performing on the street. I made some money and did so well that after 3 weeks the Lien in tips poured in. I guess I got some admirers heh.

There were weeks where things went wrong. Money would trickle down to nothing sometimes. Three months in I was discovered by a gang who wanted my money. I was nearly followed back to my home and had to move my place of stay to be sure. 5 months in and another performer got into a spat with me. Apparently he'd been a part of a crew and they were affecting my rep. I stopped performing there and adopted a new working identity.

I had to do that once more 6 months later. Almost a month after that I didn't notice some thugs sneaking up on me during a performance and they gave me an ultimatum; money or life. I ran of course, no need to fight if I can avoid it. A few more weeks and I had a sizable amount of Lien. I had just turned 7, and the XP I gained over time helped me as well.

I was thinking about doing this another year. More money to fund my adventures would be useful, and it would get me enough XP to get me a level in the last class I didn't have one in; Bard. Then again, I don't think I will be able to use its class features often since I'm solo right now. Besides, I found the reason my mother never came back.

Supposedly she was robbed and killed trying to defend herself, though her body was never recovered. I can thank a lack of authority figures for that. I was really tempted to get revenge...but why do that? I don't think she would have wanted me to do that, and it's not as if I could stop all the crime in Vacuo.

Then again, if I deal with this criminal, that would prevent them from taking future victims...but there's no real law here save for Shade academy. Wait...there was a prison in Coquina. I'm sure there are others too, but I don't really have a way to get my hands on that info right now...

As time went on I decided to at least figure out the identities of those involved and decide how to deal with it later. Over time I continued to ask around and was able to find out who they were; Carmine Esclados and Bertalik Celadon. Luckily I was able to keep my identity hidden with Disguise Self, because those are some badasses I didn't want to come across. I likely wouldn't be able to do much about them right now, and even if I were able to confront them I wouldn't have a way to get them into the hands of any hunters. That would require some luck. Or...I suppose I would just have to get into contact with some hunters, post an anonymous tip with their locations and watch.

Agh dammit! My mom's likely been abducted, even if she wasn't one of my first life's parents she took care of me for years! I can't just let these people get away with what they did! But if I mess up then I won't be able to do anything about Salem and her plans...I sighed, dropping that idea.

They're relatively small characters. I don't know enough about these characters to say that if they're dealt with now it would attract the attention of Salem and her forces. I can only assume that Salem and her lackeys are well aware of the various criminal elements of Remnant and might investigate the origins of a random vigilante who shook things up.

So I'm not going to shake things up.

Last thing I need is to have to deal with Tyrian, Hazel or Cinder. It's not like I have the power to take them on either. Wait a minute, when in the timeline am I anyway? I guess I could go to Vale and see its student body. Or I could go to Mistral and ask about the Nikos family. That could give me an idea of when I was reincarnated here.

Either way the method of training I have isn't going to cut it anymore. I need to get strong fast, and getting 1 xp per 3 days of non-stop training doesn't make me lien nor is it quick. I know there's no way I could do huntsman work yet, but I'd rather fight the Grimm than people right now. Just have to make sure there aren't any Seers nearby when I find and kill Grimm.

Don't want Salem to investigate a surprisingly strong child after all. Especially if I start using magic in my fights.

I suppose I could go ahead and hitch a ride to Mistral. I don't really have anything tying me down here anymore ever since the house has been declared vacant and me missing. Some huntsmen-in-training came looking, but they're not going to keep them on one mission for that long. I feel sorry for their grades, but I don't have time for foster care.

So there I was, walking down an alley wondering what to do on my way home around sundown, when I suddenly noticed a hand slightly brush against my waist. Turning quickly I grab the offender by the wrist and twist it behind their back. "Ow ow ow, okay I'm sorry! Let me go man!"

The person who tried to pick my pocket looked a bit younger than me, a head of short blond hair in a ratty light brown shirt, white pancho stained with sweat and torn in several places, and baggy pants. Rough life indeed. That's when I felt a tail with blond fur wrap around my wrist and tug at my grip, though I kept it there for another moment before pulling a pouch he lifted from my belt and retied it after I let go of him. He shook his wrist while turning back toward me.

"Damn you're good. But I stole that fair and square!" The boy charged me once again, scooping up a block of wood that lay on the ground nearby with his tail and catching it in his hands before swinging it at me. I side-stepped his swing by a hair, whistling at the power in it, before stepping in and going for a left body blow. My fist busted through what felt like a thin barrier before slamming into his stomach. He doubled over and dropped the 2x4.

"Agh okay, you can keep it. You're one tough guy! Ugh..." He tried to back up with his hands up but stumbled. I went to catch him which I regretted immediately because he turned to flee before falling onto his face. "Man...I can't catch a damn break."

That's when I heard a loud growl. Looking around I noticed that all the people nearby had already made a break for it, then I saw three sets of eyes glistening light from the darkness to our right.

Yeah those dogs don't look too friendly. I turned to the faunus kid still laying on the ground. "Get up and run kid!" "I-I twisted my ankle!" Shit.

The dogs charged us, and I ran to intercept them as they went to swarm the kid I laid out. The first dog tried to charge past me, but I kicked its midsection. It tumbled off to the side while another dog bit at my left arm. It latched on, trying to pull me down. I shook it off before the last dog, one much larger than the others, pounced me. I flung the 2x4 that the kid dropped up with my foot, caught it and shoved it into its mouth. It tugged at it, trying to snap it with its jaws. I pulled the 2x4 so the alpha's neck was exposed then slammed a knee into it, then as it reeled from the blow punched it in the side.

The dogs then fled, seeing as their prey had more fight in them than they bargained for. I frowned and looked at my arm. I got lucky, the bite wasn't deep. I ripped my sleeve and bandaged the wound, not wanting to show off my healing abilities.

"Whew, that was close. Thanks man. I'm sorry for trying to rob you." The faunus got up, favoring his left foot slightly. I sighed. "I get it. Times are tough." I turned to walk away then heard another growl before quickly turning back toward the sound.

The faunus chuckled and scratched the back of his head while clutching at his stomach with his other hand. "Sorry, that one was me." I blinked twice, then shook my head with a chuckle. "Let's go get something to eat. I'm pretty hungry myself."

After dropping into a decent cafe the faunus and I were left to examine our menus. We got the occasional worried glances but I waved a few high value lien at the waiter to show I didn't have to dine and dash. Granted, we were still just a couple of kids, one with a bloody makeshift bandage and another who was obviously poor, so we were still getting gawked at by tourists and other people not yet acquainted with Vacuo's streets.

"You sure this is okay? You saved me, I should be treating you…" The faunus kid hesitated looking at the menu. "It's fine, I've been where you're at. Feel free to get what you want." The kid's face brightened with a wide smile. "Don't regret this!"

We got our food which the kid scarfed down, and I dug in as well. It'd been a while since I had a good meal like this. I'd mainly been buying cheap to save what funds I could, sleeping only occasionally in spaces I would rent for a day or two to keep myself hard to place. Probably being overly paranoid, but I'd rather be safe than sorry.

"Ohh man, I'm stuffed. Been too long since I ate my fill." The kid pat his stomach while leaning back in his chair. I chuckled. "I'm Set. What's your name?" I held my hand out and he shook it. "Sun Wukong, greatest thief to grace the streets!"

Wait, what?! Sun?!

I reined in my surprise, which he didn't seem to catch. "Pretty sure the greatest thief wouldn't have been caught picking pockets." He deflated, slumped over while nearly dropping the cup he was holding with his tail. "Uhh, I guess you're right. But then again you're weird!" He pointed at me while leaning in dramatically.

"Just how did you break my aura in one go? You weren't even able to block that dog! I know I'm no good with aura control, but even I know how to take a hit!" Yeah, I guessed he already had his aura. I want to know how he's already unlocked it, but I feel like that might be a rough story to hear, let alone tell. "You sure about that? I did take you out in one hit."

He sighed. "I...guess you're right there. But you hit like a damn truck! What, did you use all of your aura to hit me?!" I shook my head reflexively. Shit, I shouldn't have! "But then…" Sun's eyes widened then he leaned in closer, whispering. "Wait, do you even have aura?" I sighed, looking slightly to the side. "No way!"

Sun reeled back in his seat. "You've GOT to be kidding me. I got one shot by a kid with no aura...I know I hadn't eaten in three days but still..." I exhaled there. Yeah I guess that would weaken you. "Anyway, you're still real strong. And I won't forget that you saved me back there. If there's anything I can do for you just let me know." Sun gave me a thumbs up with a toothy grin.

"There is one thing. What were you going to do with my lien? Besides eat." "Huh? Oh...well it's not just me. The orphanage never has enough to go around and a couple of us kids have to help out. How come I've never seen you before anyway?!" I frowned. I never really thought about that side of things. I could have been helping these kids.

But...I can't be tied down. I need to have control over my own future. I can achieve my goals better that way...right? Yeah, of course, no self-doubt here.

"I...well let's just say I was heading out soon. I'm going to become a huntsman and I'm travelling as part of my training." Which is true for the most part. "For real?! But wait...without aura...ain't that bad?" What? Ryuji is that you?! I shrugged.

"I don't really have much of a choice. I don't have the funds or connections for a combat school, so I've got to learn from the school of hard knocks." I grinned. "Man, you're one brave kid. Or stupid. But I guess we're not much different. Neither of us have much choice huh?" Sun frowned. Yikes, what a downer of a conversation.

"Well I'm strong and you've got aura, so we're a lot better off than we could be. Cheer up." I smiled and kept munching on my plate. Sun seemed to be contemplating for a bit before looking back into my eyes. "Why do you want to be a huntsman so bad? Aren't they basically monster hunters?"

"Well, why do you want to steal?" Sun scoffed. "I don't want to, I have to! It's not just me dude, I have to help my friends at the orphanage! The older kids did it for me so I have to return the favor you know?"

I let him breathe a moment after that outburst. "Well it's like that for me, just...on a larger scale." Sun's eyes widened, and he blinked a few times before responding."I...I think I get it. But going it alone is kinda…" I nodded. "Yeah, it's going to be tough. But I have to."

"Well I can help!" Sun pushed a closed fist against his chest, over his heart. "I uh, don't know how to unlock someone's aura, mine came when...well, that doesn't matter. But I'll spar with you! Wait, don't tell me you're leaving soon." Sun deflated a bit. "No, I planned on staying in Vacuo a little longer. I've got some more preparations to make. So I'll be taking you up on that offer. I could work on some techniques. You'd better not regret it." I smiled, and he gave me a toothy grin. "Hey, for all you've done for me today it's the least I could do."

"Ugh, why did I let you rope me into this?" Sun said while laying face-first on the ground. "I gotta admit, that aura of yours sure is something. Makes you stronger, faster and more durable. Still, you learned to fight with that as a crutch. Then again, I had a couple more years of practice without it. Come on man, keep pushing." It had been around six months since the evening we met. Every day we would meet up and spar, I would give Sun a few pointers on hand-to-hand combat, strength training and some lien each week and he would help me get a feel for live combat.

I had never really been in a fight before reincarnating here and while my ability scores and proficiencies seemed to lead me naturally to the best solution I was sure there would be times where I would doubt myself and hesitate. While it wasn't in any real danger I was still getting more xp as well. I also found that I couldn't spend xp gained through combat without taking a long rest, so I had gained a new found appreciation for sleep even though I didn't quite need it as often as normal.

"Well, I guess I can't complain. I've gotten stronger and you've been paying real well. I haven't had to steal and the whole orphanage is eating well." Sun rolled over and started doing crunches. "Hell, my aura's gotten larger too. Though I was told that came with age, I think it's both."

I shrugged and responded with, "I wouldn't know." Sun snorted. "Yeah, sorry, the other kids with aura in the orphanage don't know anyone who can unlock auras either. They all just...got it when they needed it."

"It's no big deal. I've just gotta keep pushing myself to make up for that." Sun got up after finishing his last set. "That's what I don't get. I mean sure, your training is hardcore, but how you can keep up with me? Even though you're older and have been training longer? You don't have aura, and it's a...I don't...a force multi...um…"

"Force multiplier?" "Yeah that! One of the older kids said somebody from Shade told him that. That's why a somewhere around 6 or 7 year old kid like me can fight." Sun pointed finger guns at me. "There are always exceptions." "Excep...what?" "Something not normal." "So you admit it!" Sun gave me finger guns again. I nodded.

"In a good way though." Sun shrugged. "Well you got me there. Wanna spar now? One last go before we part ways?" "I wasn't going to let you go without it." I shot him a grin.

"I'm going to go all out!" Sun grabbed a bo staff I had fashioned for him. Hand-to-hand wasn't the only thing I taught him, and he took to this just as well. Makes sense considering the show. I also grabbed a staff and readied myself. "Don't you always go all out?" I raised one eyebrow. "I'm taking you down a notch this time!"

Sun charged toward me and pushed off the ground with one end of his staff. Dodging one swing he made toward my back in mid-air I raised my staff to block another horizontal strike as his feet hit the ground. I stepped forward to push one end into his stomach but he jumped back, extending his staff further and swinging toward my head in the other direction. Wow he's gotten faster!

I dropped under the strike flung a dart toward him, which he deflected with the short end of his staff. Using that as a distraction I lunged forward once more, feinting another thrust before spinning and kicking the side of his head. He rolled with the momentum after his aura caught my strike and cartwheeled back onto his feet without touching the ground. Damn, like those old kung-fu movies with the wires and everything!

He sent two more strikes to each of my sides before stepping in and slamming his forehead into my nose. I reeled from the strong blow, then used a ki point to hit him with a flurry of blows. One staff strike from below pushed through his block before being thrust into his hip. He stumbled backward while I continued my pursuit, spinning my staff quickly around my body to distract him while I kicked off of a nearby wall before slamming one kick into his shoulder and landing a heel kick into his stomach. He flew back a couple of feet before slamming into the ground on his back, aura flickering.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Sun complained. I walked up and reached a hand out to help him up. "You okay man? I may have gone a bit too far out of reflex."

"Mmnn, did you get the license on that truck?" "Yeah, BADMOFO." Sun laughed as I helped him up.

"Well I guess if someone busted me in my nose while I was out of aura I'd be pretty mad too! But man, it's crazy how much we've improved, and you don't even have aura at all!" It still amazes me how happy he is even after taking heavy hits like that. I hope I didn't mess anything up in that head of his.

"Well like I said before I've gotta try even harder to make up for it. If I get taken out by a Grimm before I even get a chance to become a Huntsman then my parents would roll in their graves." Sun frowned. "Yeah...you know...I think I want to become a huntsman now too."

My eyes widened in surprise before I reined in my emotions. "Really? I think that's a great idea. But you're not just doing it because you think it's cool...right?" Sun shook his head. "No...my family...we were separated...I only know what my mother told me before she died but…" Sun sat down by my bag and I followed suit. He looked down and away, hiding his face.

"Our family was captured by some assholes who sold us to some miners. My older brother was the only one suited for work, so he went to some other camp. My dad tracked us down and broke us free but he...he never came back to get my brother after he saved us. I only know them by description but...I've gotta find my brother and graduating Shade and making a lot of money hunting Grimm is likely the only way I'm going to be able to have the freedom to find him. Even if it turns out he...I have to find him no matter what." Damn...that's different. I shouldn't just follow my knowledge from the show.

I put a hand on his shoulder, which prompted him to turn to match my gaze. He was tearing up, liquid leaking from his eyes and one of his nostrils. I handed him a rag and tried to think of some way to cheer him up. "I get it, I do. That's a good goal. I was worried you were just going to follow my example." I smiled, which earned me an eye roll.

I took the opportunity to continue the conversation. "I'll do what I can to help. Tell me what he looks like." "Well...he's a bull faunus with horns like my mom. Blue eyes like me, red hair like my dad. He's five years older than me. I...don't really have much to go on to be frank."

I...wow, I think I know who it is. And I have an idea of where he might be. Not specifically, but it's gotta be with the SDC. I know he was treated so rough that he became a monster, but if I can help steer him down a different path...I shouldn't worry about changing things too much from canon at this point. There are too many people to help.

Besides, there's no telling what else is different from the show at this point. Sun's backstory is a lot more detailed than in the show, and even though it was far from over I highly doubt they were going for something like this. I just have to do what comes natural, canon be damned. Gotta do what I can to make it in this death world.

"Well...I can't say I have a clear idea of where he is but...I might run into him. I'm planning on heading to Mistral and later on Atlas before settling in Vale. If I'm right...he'll be somewhere in Atlas." Sun looked me in the eye. "So...you're really planning on heading out alone?" I nodded.

"Like I said, it's gonna be tough but I gotta do it. I've got too much on my shoulders to be tied down to one place right now." Sun exhaled, and I could hear the disbelief in his voice. "You're talkin' like some cartoon character…" I shrugged. "Sometimes the truth is stranger than fiction." Hell, I fully believed my situation was some fantastical scenario that could never happen. I'm still not wholly convinced this isn't some coma dream…

"That's the thing though...you say stuff like...like the adults from the orphanage. I know most of us kids grew up faster than we had to...but I don't know, I'm not really sure what I'm trying to say here. But a lot of those adults...a lot of them never came back either…like dad..." Sun sniffed loudly. I sighed.

"I can't say I'll come back. I can't guarantee I'll live that long. Fighting's dangerous, but so is just about everything on Remnant." Sun rolled his eyes. "You don't have to tell me that…" "So don't worry about it too much man. Just live your life the way you see fit and you'll be fine." Sun sighed, then nodded. "Yeah...I'll do that. Thanks. For everything." Sun got up and left. I leave first thing in the morning, so that may just be the last time I see him.

Cool kid. I just might miss sparring with him.


	2. Chapter 1

"I really don't think this is a good idea." I said while pinching the bridge of my nose. "Come on man, you said it yourself. It's going to be tough travelling alone so if I go with you it'll be...less tough!" Sun gave me that finger guns pose again. It's like a trademark of his huh?

Let's backtrack about an hour; I woke up this morning earlier than usual to take extra care of my personal hygiene. I still freak out a bit seeing myself in the mirror. Instead of some short pasty white dude with an 'eh' musculature I see a kid less than half my age staring back at me with deep red eyes, though there were slight wires of a dark green when examined closely.

His-no my skin a warm beige due to a mix of my second family's genes and the sun beating heavily onto the streets of Vacuo. My muscles almost impossibly defined, thanks to my ability scores but also to the low body fat of a child's body. Hoo boy once I reach my first life's age I'm going to be one handsome devil!

I shook my head. Gotta make sure I live that long first. I focused back onto my preparations, making sure I had everything I needed to take with me. Spare clothes? Check. Jailbroken scroll? Check. Spear? Check. Hidden weapons? Check. Lien stash? Check. Etc.

I exited the building from the side and saw Sun just sitting there against the wall, staff leaning under one foot and back against the wall with a bag hanging off the other end. He seemed to be half-asleep but as soon as he noticed me trying to slip away before the door shut he jumped up.

"Hey man I got to thinking and I decided to go with you!"

That's how I got here.

"Don't you have to make sure your friends at the orphanage grow up well?" I asked. "Pfft, nah I saved all the lien you gave me to fund their food for the next couple of years. If those guys are cool about it." Sun smiled. I sighed internally.

I don't have the heart to tell him that my journey will end up being harder with him there. I can't cast Disguise Self on him after all. I can't travel as fast with him following me. He can't take as many hits, he needs more sleep...and I'm not good with kids.

Besides, I'm not even sure I can trust my emotions in this state. I hardly even felt anything when I lost my parents in this life. Something more than just my body changed when I reincarnated. Sure a new body means a new brain but...wow that probably explains it. Not that I can do anything about it.

I shook my head which made Sun frown. "I'm not taking no for an answer man. I owe you a lot, and I can get stronger this way!" I shook my head again. "That's not...look, this is going to be more dangerous than you're bargaining for. I have to make sure I'm not tracked."

I started walking away after that and heard footsteps following in my stead. "That's no problem man, it's not like I got family HERE." Sun spat on the sand. "Besides they don't keep good track of us orphans."

I turned and squinted. I don't see any lie on his face. Sure I can't really trust the knowledge and perception of a child, but he would know if he was being followed at least. Kids are smarter than a lot of people give them credit for, they're just ignorant of certain concepts.

Then why have I been continuously feeling watched? Was I being investigated due to my dad's research? It's not like I really know much about my parents, in either life.

I haven't been imagining the suspicious looks I'd been getting while going about my business these last few years, I know that, but can I really say that surveillance like that would be normal in Vacuo? A kingdom known for its lack of order, save for Shade academy's hunters?

I'm in over my head. Paranoid.

I don't think that's a bad thing though.

I have a general knowledge of Remnant from the show but there are so many details I haven't yet been acquainted with. Hell, even that knowledge is suspect.

"Uh...hello? Set? You okay buddy?" Sun waved a hand in front of my face. I rolled my eyes. "That doesn't change the fact that being around me is going to put you in danger." Sun scoffed. "Stop trying to act cool man."

I turned around again, grabbed him by the collar with one hand and pushed him into a nearby wall. His eyes widened. "I'm not trying to act cool. I'm trying to tell you that I've got enemies out there that could rip us both to pieces without a second thought." Surely with my Intimidation skill he will-

"Then I have to go!" Sun slapped my hand away before getting up in my face. "You saved my life and only continued to help me after that! You made sure my friends could eat, you taught me how to fight...what kind of friend would I be if I just let you risk your life on your own after all you've done for me?!"

Several people were looking at the spectacle at this point. I shook my head, looked down and sighed. "Alright. Just try to be a bit quieter?" I looked him in the eye and he smiled.

"You got it dude! It'll be like our own little journey to the east!" Finger guns again. "Or...would it be west? I'm not good with directions." Sun rubbed his chin intellectually. I groaned and continued to my destination, trying to hide my grin. "Oh you meant like, quieter starting now?" "You're really not the brightest banana in the bunch are ya?" "Hey!"

So I guess now instead of stealthily trekking my way through the desert like I had planned, I'm going to have to smuggle Sun and I onto a bullhead with plenty of passengers to hide amongst.

It's not like he can handle combat outside the kingdoms just yet. To be fair one wrong move out there would probably spell my end too, but I at least have the skills necessary to avoid conflict easier. We'd have to slow down on sparring, but I'd still get xp from training faster than by myself anyway.

Not as effective as live combat though. I can't say I WANT to get into life-or-death conflicts but that risk comes with great rewards…

I wonder if we could end up paying someone to send us to Mistral on the downlow. It'd probably be a lot easier than being stowaways. No guarantee of silence though. I'm not being too paranoid right?

That's when Sun and I heard a cacophony of gunfire. "Ugh, not this again. Dust ups usually don't get that bad." Sun gave an exaggerated shrug while looking in that direction. We couldn't really see what was going on. "Sounds like it's between us by a few buildings," I pointed out. "No shit." Sun rolled his eyes. "Not like it's too weird out here anyway. Let's go," Sun walked backwards ahead of me.

I shook my head. "Too close to the airdock. They'll probably shut down traffic." "Oh come on really? Vacuo's not really known for its rules." Sun shot me a stink eye. "Tch. What do you think they would do about that?" I pointed to the air in that direction, prompting Sun to turn back. "That's...smoke." Sun said to himself.

"I guess you're right." Sun hunched down. "Is that much of a surprise?" I grinned. "You smug little...uh heh, I guess that doesn't work since you're bigger than me…" Sun scratched the back of his head. More gunfire. "We should probably go see what's going on." I said after another few shots rang out. Sun nodded and we ran through the alleyways toward impending regret.

A gut-wrenching shriek assaulted our ears just before the disturbance came into view.

"Shit...shit shit shit," I muttered through my teeth, pulling Sun back into the shadows of the alleys onlooking the conflict. "What? Where the hell is this coming from man?" I shushed him and peered back out onto the scene. He did too and gasped.

There we were onlooking a vicious battle, or at least the aftermath of one. What was once a flocking area for tourists to see from the air docks was now polluted with carnage. The fountain that once awed the view of all who gazed within now floated a single arm, still clenching onto what appeared to be a shortsword. A woman was left kneeling near it, soaked in a mixture of blood and water, a torn white cloak adorning her that covered her face from our view. In her remaining hand laid a red dust crystal which she had pressed against her open wound, still glowing slightly.

About ten feet ahead of her at the foot of the fountain was a familiar face. A man in a long white jacket and pants, brown boots and some sort of cloth wrapped around his arms from his hands to just above his elbows. A long barbed tail jutting from his back. His presence screaming bad news.

"Little did I expect to run into you here after you evaded me through the desert. I was afraid I would have to leave my goddess disappointed," a cackle followed the words that rang from his mouth. "Cauterizing the wound with fire dust...I like it! Perhaps I can still take you to her alive! The poison should be kicking in soon!"

"Sun, go get help. Run to Shade as fast as you can and tell them a huntress is down." Sun looked back at me with confusion in his eyes. "What are you saying? You're not going out there right?" I nodded.

"That's a stupid idea, you'll get yourself killed!" Sun whispered angrily. "I'll have to hold him off." "You're damn crazy!" Sun attempted to pull me back but I threw him off of me. "You'll just have to run fast then." Sun was about to protest some more when-

"Hehehe, I know you're watching. Come on out if you pests wish to die!" The crazed assailant tilted his head while looking in our direction. "Just go already dammit!" I shouted at Sun who scampered off. "I'm coming back for you!"

I jumped out of the shadows and threw a dart toward him. He slashed it in half with the blades on the sides of his forearm.

Using that moment of time I used a move action and the Cunning Action from my two levels of Rogue to make it in between the injured woman and the scorpion faunus. He turned with one raised eyebrow.

"Truly a pest, but a quick one. Though I think you're a bit more touched than I am," he cackled. "A shame I'll have to end you for that!"

He practically flew towards me, my instincts screaming at me to move. His handaxes (heh) ripped through the air and I could barely sway under them before his foot barreled toward my open legs. I kicked off of my toes, a backflip landing me onto one palm before I pushed off once more beyond his reach. I launched another dart with my other hand which he deflected again.

I landed in the fountain just in front of the woman, who drew a pistol and fired at the faunus. He deflected the three rounds with his tail. "Ohoh what fun! But you're out of your depth!"

He flew towards me again as I grabbed the staff hung from the left side of my back and caught his wrist before the blades could tear into my midsection. He smiled widely and his eyes bulged. Not good!

He wrenched my staff closer to himself but I held my stance firmly. He was still able to use that momentum for a kick toward the left side of my head which I barely dodged by a hair, flipping my body over the arm that still trapped my staff.

I kicked into his side as I landed, my foot pushing hard against his aura which shone a dark purple under my heel. The force knocked him a step back, which I was forced to follow to remain in his way and still keep my hands on my weapon.

"You're good, too good. Such a talented youth...I'll take you and the girl to my goddess." Shit, I forgot he's got small guns in his gloves! I couldn't move once I saw the two protrusions between his fingers. I felt two sharp pains in my right leg and grit my teeth. His tail flew out to my chest and I twisted my upper body to avoid the stinger.

He tried to wrap it around my neck but a blade cut towards it, forcing him to reel it back in. "Hehe, you're slowing down girl!" A white cloak filled my view. "His semblance...locks aura...temporarily," the woman fell face first into the water at our feet after warning me.

Looking down to see her struggle to get back up, bubbles forming as she tried to draw breath, the faunus used that distraction to strike toward me once more. I was forced to let go of my staff to keep my hands, and he threw his tail toward me once more.

I sidestepped, allowing it to pass through next to me and he tried to wrap it around me once more. I drew a dagger from the inside of my coat and slashed at it, aura taking the blow.

"You damn brat, just fall already!" His axe blades came crashing down onto my face but I caught it on my left arm. The clang of metal drawing against metal rang out and I dropped, using that momentum to power a spinning kick he flipped away from.

He fired a few more shots toward me but I rolled out of the direction of his bullets.

Damn, I'm out of ki to fuel Dodge as a bonus action. I'll just have to use a Rage to resist any further damage. Sooner or later he'll hit my AC again and then I'm done for.

I've already taken two shots to the leg, thankfully they weren't enough to cause a lingering injury. But that still took out a third of my HP!

Why the hell am I doing this? This is stupid, just like Sun said!

I stepped forward and flipped the woman over with my uninjured leg, leaving her to cough and weakly gasp for air. "I'm starting to lose my patience. I suppose it's time to get serious, can't leave my goddess waiting!"

Shit, he's not about to get even faster is he? I'm only barely keeping up thanks to my ability scores!

I let my Rage take me as he left an afterimage where he was standing previously. I couldn't rely on my eyes anymore, only my enhanced instincts. I blocked one heavy slash with my dagger which broke on my arm and saw another blade just in time to step further into his reach.

I drove my fist into the side of his stomach, aura eating the blow. Spinning with that force he spun his entire body, unleashing a flurry of attacks forcing me to retreat. I couldn't lose any more ground though, as that would leave the woman open to be taken by him!

I rushed forth, tackling the faunus with the force of my entire body, muscles bulging against the clothes I wore. He grunted and held himself upright, but I pushed him away and rolled back to my previous position next to the woman before his tail would impale me.

Suddenly the sound of gunfire rang out, the faunus slashing and slapping bullets out of the air with his blades and tail. "You're disturbing the peace of Vacuo, drop your weapons and surrender or we will be forced to kill you!" Several people with a variety of weapons flooded into the fray.

"Keh, damn pests! I'll find you and that girl again!" The faunus sprinted into an alleyway and the hunters followed.

I breathed a sigh of relief and fell to my knees. My muscles were aching and the pain from his attacks finally set in once I let my Rage subside. "I...I'm still alive!"

If my ability scores weren't so high I would have been dead on the first exchange. My AC might be abnormally high because of that but I'm still extremely low levelled. Just three hits put me at half HP!

I don't think I even did enough damage with those hits to weaken his aura. I should just be thankful I was able to last long enough for reinforcements.

"What the hell happened?!" A low, gravelly voice rang out. I turned to face the owner of the voice and deflated. Yeah, I thought as much.

The man had spiky black hair and dull red eyes, wearing a red, tattered cloak along with a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black pants and shoes. He looked on the scene with horror before rushing towards us.

"Summer, Summer are you conscious?" He held her up slightly with both arms, blood and water staining his clothes. "Yes...poison...para...lyzed...call...Ray..." Her head drooped before he caught it with one hand. "Come on Summer stay awake! We're going to get you help!"

He pulled out his scroll, fingers flying across the screen before a deep red portal opened beside the two. He picked her up and looked to me.

"Thanks kid, I saw the last bit of what you did. Help me get my teammate through here." He gestured to the portal and I nodded. I grabbed the fallen arm and set it on Summer. "I meant follow me kid. You need help too." I shook my head.

"I-I'm not going in there. It's scary!" Of course it's not dipshit, you know what it is. But I can't let him know that! "Bullshit, you held that guy long enough to get backup. This is nothing compared to that."

Damn it, I don't want to get roped into Ozpin's shit already! I'll get trapped in Vale, I don't want to lose my freedom just yet!

I pushed him and Summer through the portal. "What, you idi-" The portal closed, cutting off his voice. Phew. Thankfully I was right, the portal closes once the person she's bonded with passes through it. That was a gamble!

"What...what just happened?" Sun stood, jaw agape. "Nothing, just didn't want to waste any more time. We should get out of here." I limped away and Sun followed suit.

***POV SWITCH***

"That damn brat, lying straight to my face! What the hell is he thinking?!" Qrow blurted out after catching himself. "What happened Qrow, who did this?" A woman shouted from behind him.

"I don't know, but Summer needs help!" He squinted his eyes in anger at his sister. "Vernal, tell the doctors to prep for treatment." Vernal nodded and took off. Raven turned to her brother, arms crossed. "Follow me then. We'll treat her so she can make it to a hospital in Vale."

He did as he was asked, taking in the sights. It made him nostalgic seeing the tribe again.

That just pissed him off even more.

"Damn it Raven, Summer almost died this time and I barely made it. I don't care what you learned from Ozpin, you can't just leave the team like you did!"

"Don't be a fool Qrow. I won't abandon the tribe like you did. Not for a manipulative bastard like Ozpin." Raven shook her head, opening a nearby tent. "Take her inside, they should be ready. Once they're done I'm sending you to Tai."

"Tch. I'll be back for you." Qrow stepped on by her, but she grabbed him by the shoulder. "Then you can go alone to Ozpin." "What?!" Qrow turned to her, staring back into cold red eyes.

"I've already helped her once. I'll only help her again if you promise to stop trying to force me under that manipulator's heel. Leave the tribe alone. For good this time." Her voice held no remorse. It took all the reason he could muster to not lash out.

"Fine."

***POV SWITCH***

Sun and I made sure we weren't followed and were currently resting in a quiet part of town. "That guy was insane." Sun pointed out.

I clenched my teeth as I fished out one of the bullets in my leg. "Un," was the only response I could muster. "That looks bad." I rolled my eyes. "Don't need you to point that out. Mnngh fuck." I pulled the other bullet out and dropped it into a bag.

"Why are you keeping them?" Sun asked. "Honestly? I don't know. I kinda just want to study them. I've never held a firearm." In this life anyway. Not that I plan on telling him that I'm a reincarnate anytime soon.

It was never really shown if all bullets were made from Dust or not and I want to find out how this stuff works. Not that I have a lot of time to do that anymore.

"Just who was that guy anyway? It's not everyday we see a death battle in the streets." I sighed. "Nobody good. He knows my face now too. He'll come after me eventually."

"You really believe anything that guy says?" Sun raised one eyebrow. "I don't think he had much of a reason to lie. Sure it could be to freak me out and throw me off, but I doubt that." Not that I'd let that stop me from achieving my goals.

"Why does it seem like you knew that guy?" Sun had balled his fists, looking down at them. "I don't need you to interrogate me right now. I told you it was dangerous to be around me and that's why. I'm going to run in to more people like him."

Silence filled the room for a while after that. I finished wrapping some bandages around my wound before he continued our conversation.

"There really is something big going on huh?" Sun spoke to the floor still. I frowned. "Yeah. It's not something I would wish on anyone else. It's best you forget about this and move on."

Sun looked back up and shook his head. "You're not getting rid of me that easy. Now that I know something's going on even if you don't fill me in, I have to do something." I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I don't want you to get killed because of me."

"You saved my life so it's only fair that I help you out!" Sun clenched his fist again. "I swear to you now that I won't let you get yourself killed without me!"

I sighed. I shouldn't really think too much about it anymore. He's a kid, but at the same time this world is vastly different to my own. The culture, the environment, the trials...I can't judge my decisions based on the knowledge of my past life.

Besides, the more people I have by my side the more I can do.

That's it. I know what I have to do. I have to gather followers if I have any hope of achieving my goals. The goals that voice gave me...I wonder if my goals line up with theirs? They wouldn't have chosen me if they didn't. At least I don't think so.

"Alright. I won't look down on your decision anymore." I looked into his eyes and saw firm resolve. "We're sworn brothers now man. Let's go find my other brother, and kick the asses of whoever gets in our way!" Finger guns again. I shook my head with a chuckle.

Remnant is so damn strange.


	3. Chapter 2

It took a few days to fully recover from the fight with Tyrian. I didn't get his name but I highly doubt my knowledge of canon is that useless. I met Sun in Vacuo after all, that was accurate to the show.

My attacks didn't even faze Tyrian. If they did he didn't show it. He just called me talented.

I need to get stronger.

Fuck, I really am turning into a stereotypical shounen protagonist. But I'm not wrong. Strength is the number one thing here after all, no matter what anyone says. Raven had the right idea on that at least.

I need to decide on what I plan on doing with what I know of Remnant and its people. Salem and Ozpin are the main players, everyone else chess pieces, willing or no. I can't let myself be swayed by their whims.

At the same time they both will have at least some knowledge of me after that fight. Why did I have to end up running into Summer just as my journey really started?!

No, calm down. We just have to play damage control here. I'll have to make my intentions known to Ozpin sometime. Ultimately I'm on humanity's side here, his goals coincide with mine on that front.

I can't let him restrict my movements yet though. If my knowledge is correct then sometime soon Ren and Nora's village will be attacked. I know it's somewhere in Mistral. I should make sure they make it out okay so we don't lose any good help in the fight later on in the future.

That's my new short term goal I guess. Find...what was it? Kuroyuri? Yeah, that's the name.

Next I'll go with what Sun said and see what I can do about Adam. At least, I think it's Adam. I wonder if Journey to the West was part of Adam's character concept and they just scrapped it? Or the other way around?

I don't know too much about it but I do know Sun Wukong was once sworn brothers with a Bull Demon King. Maybe if I remember more about other character inspirations I could piece together potential differences in this world compared to the show's canon?

Can't dwell too much on that. Don't want to get stuck not acting due to bad info. Just gotta go with the flow. The current is already running after all.

"Hey man," Sun poked me and I opened my eyes. "Bullhead stopped." I nodded and we exited with the crowd to the view of Mistral's capital city.

I had never really traveled too far from home in my first life so seeing the architecture here, seemingly a mix of Asian and Mediterranean styles, was awe-inspiring. What I saw of Vacuo was nice, but the war-ravaged nation seemed to still be reeling from the Great War that happened 70 years ago.

At least I'm pretty sure it was 70 years ago. I might be doing the math wrong. But Sun's about 10 years younger than in the show, Qrow and Tyrian seemed younger too. I had only seen one image of Summer so I couldn't really make assumptions based on her appearance.

I was never good at telling age at a glance anyway. Why trust that now?

I'll figure out for sure later. Now I've just got to find Kuroyuri.

"So, what's the plan now?" Sun asked as we got some food. I had to convince him to not just go stealing his share. "Well I'm going to go check on a couple of people I know here first, then we'll head to Atlas."

"Really? You been outside of Vacuo before?" Sun tilted his head and furrowed his brow. I shrugged before responding. "I'm just confirming some things really. Making sure the info I have is good so we don't run into any unnecessary obstacles."

Sun frowned. "Why do you have to keep using big words? I never went to school." Hm...that's going to be another problem. I should give him some form of education at least.

I pointed toward him. "You were the one who decided to follow me. You could have gotten into Oscuro Academy easily with what you know, but you chose a different path." Sun shrugged and filled his mouth with food. "Mm, I geff yer rye." I facepalmed. "Come on, I can't understand when you're talking with your mouth full."

Sun blinked and quickly finished his food. "Alright, then don't start conversations while we're eating!" I couldn't help but laugh. "You're the one who started the conversation," I muttered. Damn kids.

"Whatever, who are we going to check on?" Sun whispered. I finished my food before answering. "We'll start asking around about the Nikos family. If I'm right that should be the easy part. Then we'll go visit a village somewhere around here, Kuroyuri."

"Hm...that first name sounds kinda familiar. I think one of the guys from Shade visited the orphanage and mentioned that name…" Sun rubbed his chin. "Well I figure asking around would be a good idea," I added on. Sun frowned. "But why?"

Ugh, the dreaded 'but why.'

"The first one's out of curiosity while we're here. As for Kuroyuri, my dad had a friend there." Another blatant lie, but he wouldn't know that.

"That's fair. But I still feel like you're keeping something from me. We're sworn brothers now, anything you tell me won't change that." Sun pressed a fist over his heart. Aw, that's cool of him. But I don't think I can tell him everything yet.

Especially not that I'm a reincarnate Gamer.

***POV SWITCH***

"Oz you're not going to believe this."

Qrow stood before the man he swore his loyalty to. He was sitting behind his desk, mug in hand resting on the surface. The sound of gears above their heads giving function to the clock atop Beacon, onlooking the campus, just seemed to pull him back to reality.

They were still a little off-putting. Maybe that might give a clue to the man's mindset?

Qrow put that thought on hold. He couldn't begin to understand the complexities of his boss' mind. Just another reason he didn't enjoy giving reports in person, but this was too strange to explain quickly in a text.

"Go on then, I'm listening. I'm sure I've heard stranger things." Qrow began to fill him in on the happenings in Vacuo.

"That explains her injuries then. I'm sorry, I should have sent a larger team." Ozpin frowned before sipping at his hot chocolate.

"What I don't get is why she was specifically targeted. She told me that after we were separated by that sandstorm she was attacked several times by that guy. If there's something that you're not telling me then I need to know now. My team's safety's at stake here." Qrow put his hands on Ozpin's desk.

"His name is Tyrian. Not much is known about his history but he's an underling of our adversary. A powerful one. How a child could stand up to his assaults is...interesting to say the least. Were you able to find out anything about him?" Ozpin spoke between sips.

"Not much. I have an idea of who he could be but I would have to go back to Vacuo to confirm his identity. You know they don't keep good records there."

Qrow shook his head, balling one fist against the table but restrained himself from slamming it. "You still didn't tell me why they are after Summer."

Ozpin nodded. "It's not a well-known legend…"

A couple of hours later Qrow left Ozpin's office with plenty to think about.

Maybe Raven wasn't full of it after all.

***POV SWITCH***

It had been a day since we made it to Mistral. I had finally decided what to do with the XP I got from merely surviving the fight with Tyrian. Not sure how the XP is doled out or why, but I'm not about to argue. I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth after all.

Adding it all up I got more XP from that fight than I did in my whole life on Remnant. Just imagine if I beat him…

Not going to entertain that idea. I didn't even have a chance to do that!

I had originally planned to bump Barbarian up to level 5 to add even more to my durability, but when I went to do so a warning appeared. It told me that I couldn't enter the next tier of play until I had enough total XP.

Oh well. I guess it can't all go my way.

With that knowledge I levelled Barbarian to 4 and spread the rest of it evenly, the only class to remain level 1 being Warlock. Then again...all this power is being granted by that voice from the dream right? Wouldn't that make the Gamer class, this broken as all hell multiclass thing just...a type of Warlock?

Maybe that's why it was the only class I started with.

Once I confirmed my changes I was prompted to choose a feat. There are plenty of options there, many I'm not familiar with. Some of these feats had class and archetype requisites, so I knew they weren't official to WOTC material.

I'll take what I can get though.

I ended up choosing a feat that not only added half of my Barbarian levels to determine the Rogue's sneak attack damage, but also increased the size of the damage die while I was in a Rage. Adding the Paladin's Divine Smite to a melee attack would be a deadly combination.

It would be a massive drain on resources but with this I might be able to rival the damage potential of some hunters.

Back to reality, or at least what it seems to be for me now. Sun and I asked around town and heard a bit more about the Nikos family. They had a long tradition that the first child of each generation would carry on; becoming hunters and fighting the Grimm until they could no longer do so.

Apparently the first child of this generation, Melina Nikos, refused to do so. This led to some controversy in the family. They would have to rely on the second child.

People like to talk too much about things they don't know about, so that info is suspect, but I should be able to trust the names. Just gives me more of an idea of where I am in the timeline.

Around ten years before canon. That's a lot of time!

Here's hoping it will be long enough.

***POV SWITCH***

"Boss, I think we spotted the kid your brother described," one of her tribesmen called out.

She grinned. "Good. I want eyes kept on his movements," she gestured for him to leave then spoke to herself. "Anyone able to piss my former brother off so much would be a good addition to the tribe...but if he proves to be a threat…" She formed a flame in her open palm.

***POV SWITCH***

I sneezed. Huh. I didn't think I could get sick with such a high Constitution. Allergies?

It wasn't too hard to get my hands on another jailbroken scroll here in Mistral. Just had to ask the right people the right questions, offer the right amount of lien. Now I could communicate with Sun easily even if we were separated.

I was glad I did. I got my first message the next day while waiting for Sun to ask the directions to Kuroyuri. I didn't want my face recognized by any officials if Qrow happened by after all.

Sun-Somebody stole my stuff!

Set-Really? You just went into the shop five minutes ago.

Sun-I don't know what happened!

Sun-Some girl just flirted with me then after she left my bag was gone!

Sun-I swear it was sitting right next to my seat the whole time I talked to her!

I looked around and spotted a small hooded figure walking off with a bag remarkably similar to the one Sun usually carried.

Set-Did she just leave the shop?

Sun-Yeah, just a few seconds ago.

Sun-I was about to leave so I noticed it real quick!

Set-Hurry up and walk into the second alley to the right of the shop.

I put my scroll away as I entered the alleyway the girl slipped into. The figure quickened their pace and turned between two other buildings. As I rounded the corner they were gone.

It was a dead end. Bad luck for them. But they're not here.

It can't be...I closed my eyes. I know of a couple of people who can use illusions as a semblance, so it's possible this might be another illusion user...I'll have to rely on my Perception skill since I can't be sure the first thing I interact with physically is it.

Then again...I've never tested Detect Magic on an aura user. I should use that on Sun next time I see him. I snapped my fingers a couple of times, trying to focus my hearing and hear the echoes of the sound I make.

Yeah, I'm trying to use echolocation. If I'm right and they're using an illusion to hide, I might be able to use this to "see" them without seeing them. I can rule out a physical illusion since...wait no I can't. One of the walls might be an illusion.

I took in the sounds around me and compared them to what I saw...there!

I lunged to my left and slammed the wall beside the figure's head. A real...kabedon?

A punch landed into my stomach, but I expected as much. It didn't do any damage and confirmed my suspicions. I was able to make a Wisdom save at this point, and now…

My eyes met hers.

Red eyes a shade lighter than my own, wide and watering. Medium-brown skin topped with a light, almost mint-green styled in a straight fringe. I couldn't see her face before but...yeah it's Emerald alright. Maybe...a year younger than me?

Her surprise contorted her features for a moment, then she clawed at my face.

I swayed to the side and pinned her wrist. "L-Let go, stop, someone help!" My eyes widened and I covered her mouth. "Whoa now, I just want my friend's stuff back. Point it out with your free hand okay?" She struggled a bit more before I squeezed my hands down.

She groaned in pain. "Fmph, derr i ish." She pointed past me to the other side of the alleyway. I pulled her to me, pushing her wrist behind her back and turned us both to face that direction. "Hm, don't see it."

"You fucker, let me go already!" She flung her head back towards me but I was out of her way. She tried to throw me off balance but I stayed firm. "Come on, I can do this all day. I don't think anyone's coming around to check out what they heard."

Sun finally showed up, looking confused. "Hey that's her! You think she stole my stuff?" I rolled my eyes and Emerald spat towards him. "The greatest thief huh? You let her take your stuff right in front of you?" I chuckled.

"Come on man, I don't get it either! One second it was there and the next it was gone! I was looking right at it and it just vanished!" Sun exclaimed. "You fuckers better let me go!" Emerald shouted.

"Look out, she's got a gun!" Sun rushed forward and flung his staff toward me. My eyes widened and I pulled her and myself back out of the way. She cried out in pain at the sudden pull, but her arm would be fine. Maybe.

"What the hell, you trying to swing that thing through me?!" I bellowed. "What? No! I tried to hit the gun out of...her...hand…something's not right here, I swear she was about to shoot you!" Sun pointed to her free hand.

She clicked her tongue. "Whatever, just let me go and I'll give you back your shit. It was probably worthless anyway!"

I looked to where she turned her head as she spoke and gestured my head in that direction. "Is it there?"

"Wh-what the hell? H-How did you?" She stammered. Sun tilted his head before his eyes widened. "Oh, you mean there?" He pointed to a nearby dumpster and I nodded.

He peered inside. "Yeah, it's in here! Gonna make my bag stink though. Such bullshit…" Sun fished out his belongings and looked back at us. "Come on man, let her go."

While I hesitated a growl sounded out amongst us. I blinked, making eye contact with Sun who shook his head. He pointed towards us. "Wasn't me. How about you?" I shook my head. "I could use a bite to eat though," Sun shrugged.

I let go of her hand and walked ahead of her. "Let's go get some food then. Dumbass and I haven't found a good place in the city yet," I pointed back toward Sun with a grin. "Who are you calling dumbass, asshole?!" Sun blurted out.

Emerald scoffed and I lightly punched his shoulder. "Says the guy who got his stuff stolen right under his nose. The greatest thief in Vacuo!" I grinned. "I...I'm never going to live this one down huh?" Sun muttered.

I turned back towards Emerald, who blinked in confusion at us. "Well? Do you know any good places to eat?" I asked again.

"You two are idiots."

***POV SWITCH***

"So who're the other two?" A voice rang out into his ear from his scroll.

"Not sure. The blonde kid's been with him ever since I spotted him at first, but they just met the girl," he answered. No use giving any false info. If the boss wants to punish him for incompetence then so be it. Better to tell the truth when his life's on the line.

"You better not screw this up Ebon. Just keep watching them. Stay out of sight. We don't want them getting cold feet," the woman on the other line ordered before hanging up.

He sighed. "Why did I have to be the one on Mistral duty that day? I've nearly lost this kid several times already, thankfully the other one following him doesn't know how to hide his presence at all."

He just had to make sure to report everything back. The boss has been in quite the mood ever since they ran into that woman.

He still couldn't push the image out of his head. It gave him nightmares. She was just too powerful.

It was as if she gathered enough Dust to level an entire village and lost control of the aftermath.

The clouds darkened in her wake, lightning cracked through the sky, ice rained from above, fire shot out from the ground...it was as if she controlled all the elements at will.

And his boss killed her. As the life drained from her body the storm receded. It still haunted him.

Yeah, he definitely couldn't screw this one up.

***POV SWITCH***

So now I'm feeding another kid. Am I too soft? Maybe I'm just trying to make up for something. I'm not really sure, but I do know I'm going to have to start making more lien soon.

Emerald was still looking for a way out even after she started eating. Thankfully even Sun picked up on this.

"Don't worry, I tried to steal from this guy too but we're friends now." Sun spoke between slurps of noodles. Emerald rolled her eyes.

"We're both orphans, so I guess he saw a bit of himself in me. Hell, he saved me from some dogs after our fight and treated me to a bite to eat afterward! Funny...we met in a pretty similar way huh?" Sun looked at me and I nodded.

If I were reading this as a story I might have called bullshit, but life can be stranger than fiction at times. If it happens again though I'll seriously start thinking I'm in some mindless wish-fulfillment fan fiction.

Not that there's ultimately anything wrong with that.

Hell, I read a lot of fan fiction like this before. Maybe that's why I'm having this strange coma dream. If that's what this is. I always was a pretty vivid dreamer.

Focus on what's in front of you man. Emerald's eyes keep darting around, but she seems to focus a lot in a particular direction...I looked back following her gaze for a moment.

I...think I've seen that guy somewhere before. Yeah, I saw him a few times this week. I'm starting to think he's-

"You know we were followed right?" Emerald spoke for the first time since we entered the restaurant.

Sun spat out what he just slurped, Emerald barely dodging the projectiles. I just nodded. "You think so too huh?"

"Ugh, noodle in my nose…" Sun started snorting and I shook my head before handing him a nearby napkin. Emerald scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"How did you ever survive the streets?" Emerald muttered. I shrugged. "I've only known him for about a year myself. I think if I didn't teach him he wouldn't have lasted much longer."

"Aw come on bro, don't say stuff like that with a straight face! She'll think you're serious!" Sun shook me by my shoulder.

I turned to him with one single eyebrow raised. "You sure I wasn't?" Sun's eyes widened and he put an open palm over his mouth with a sharp gasp. "Brother, you truly wound me!" I pinched my nose and looked down.

"Look just get the clown act over with and tell me what you want." Emerald bent the chopsticks she was holding. Sun frowned and his head dropped. "Nothing ever goes my way…"

You know, I'm not really sure what I want exactly. I want to expand my base of power, but I'm not really sure I can really help Emerald enough to ensure her loyalty to me or my cause. I also don't want to build an unhealthy relationship like she had with Cinder.

That can only end badly, only a matter of time until something like that falls apart. Heh, Fall.

"I'm Set. This here's my sworn brother Sun Wukong." I shook the depressed faunus by the shoulder and he grinned. "That's the first time you said we were brothers!" Emerald rolled her eyes. Is...that going to be her thing? Like Sun and his finger guns?

"I'm going to be honest. We need your help." Emerald furrowed her brow. "From what I could tell you've got some ability to manipulate people's perceptions, make them see things that aren't there." Her eyes widened. Good, that surprise should throw her off. Should get me advantage in a Persuasion check.

Shit, I didn't just jinx it right? I need at least ONE social interaction to go smoothly!

"I need information. A lot of it. I've got an idea of how to get it and your ability would make it so much easier. Help me out like Sun is, and you'll never go hungry again." I had to throw in that line. Any advantage is welcome right now.

Emerald mulled it over. Sun smirked. "He's not lying. He paid me to spar with him, enough to feed not just me but all my buddies at the orphanage. He talks tough but he's just a big softy."

Hm...not sure if that'll go well with Emerald's philosophy. Then again, I can't say I'm an expert at psychology, on Earth or Remnant.

"Call me Emerald. Tell me more."

**Author note: Whew, I wrote like crazy today! I've got to thank everyone who viewed this story of mine, especially those who left reviews. I ended up getting so excited I wrote around 8000 words today! **

**I likely won't be releasing chapters this often in the future, but I plan on remaining as active as possible. To those who left feedback, thanks again. I feel I've already improved a bunch so I hope I used your advice well.**

**I'm still not sure if I should show more of the game side of this or not. I'm using D&D 5e as a base and rolling for attacks, skill checks, etc. Aura is a game changer but I think I've balanced it out well enough for a compelling story. I don't want to pad the word count by posting stats every chapter but if it helps readers understand what's going on then I'm all for it.**


	4. Chapter 3

We were at an impasse. No one we asked knew for sure where Kuroyuri was. I suppose it's time to test my proficiency in Hacking Tools.

I was able to craft my own darts after all, among other things with Smith's Tools. So I should be able to trust in my powers on that end.

"Alright, you both understand your part in the plan?" I turned back to Emerald and Sun.

"Of course." Emerald rolled her eyes. Sun furrowed his brow.

"I uh...I'm not really sure about this," Sun confided while scratching the back of his head.

"He's already explained this twice, what did you not get?" Emerald squinted, giving him the evil eye.

"Calm down everyone. One more time, Sun, you're going to distract the guard up front. Just keep his attention until we give you the signal and that's when you're going to get his attention off the door," I explained.

"Uh...okay, sure I can do that. But what's after that?" Sun asked.

"I'm going to use my semblance to throw him off. Make sure he doesn't notice as we sneak in and give you an out," Emerald explained.

"After that you're on standby. Watch for any other people going in the building and let me know. I'll have you on call with this earpiece," I readjusted the device I mentioned.

"Okay. And if things get loud?" Sun smirked. Emerald rolled her eyes again.

"Take off and meet at the noodle shop," I interrupted her before her open mouth could respond. Emerald shrugged but Sun shook his head. "No way I'm doing that!"

I shook my head and ordered, "You don't have a choice this time." Sun sighed. "Fine then, but no guarantees. I'm coming back if you get caught." I shrugged.

"Back to the plan. What do we do when we get inside? You didn't really explain that." Emerald asked. Sun opened his mouth to respond but Emerald covered it with her palm.

"You're not going inside dumbass." Emerald gave him a cold hard stare before shrieking and drawing her hand back, shaking it swiftly. "Ew, why the hell did you lick me?!"

Sun gave her a toothy grin and did his signature finger guns pose. "You deserved it, talking down to me like that just because you're a bit older! Right bro?" Sun turned to me as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

I'm doing that pretty often huh?

"Bro? Come on, say something, you're making me look bad," Sun protested. "You don't need help doing that you know." I spoke under my hand.

"Tch, you know you like me." Sun muttered.

"This isn't some small-time heist we're pulling, we mess up and we'll have hunters on us. I have a way to get myself out easily, something I can't say the same for you two." I told them. Emerald frowned.

"The hell does that mean? If you're bullshitting and I don't get paid..." Emerald said in cold monotone. Sun's mouth went wide. "That's so not cool, what about not going hungry again? It's a good deal, I would know!"

"He's yet to prove it to me. I'm not taking your word for it," Emerald spat on the ground next to Sun's feet. "Hey careful, these are kinda new!" He tapped his boots together for emphasis.

"I won't go getting caught, but you'll get your money either way. If things really go south my phone call will be to Sun, telling him where my stash of lien is. You've already proven resourceful enough to take it from him," I grinned and Emerald nodded.

"Aw come on," Sun muttered. "Haven't you ever heard the saying, bros before h-" Emerald's death stare stopped that line in its tracks. "Hehe, I'll shut up now."

***POV SWITCH***

"What do you mean, 'you lost them?' How the hell could you lose track of three children?!" The voice cracked through the scroll's speakers.

"I didn't take my eyes off of them, one moment they slipped into a crowd, the crowd dispersed after a few moments and they were nowhere in sight! It's like they just vanished or something!" Ebon desperately tried to explain himself.

"Raven's not going to like this. You'd better bring some good news back or there might not be a place for you when you return." the voice hung up.

"No no no, wait! Shit!" Ebon threw the scroll down. His eyes widened as the screen shattered in front of him. He fell to his knees.

"What am I going to do?!"

***POV SWITCH***

I have to admit, I didn't expect the first half of the plan to go so smoothly. Sun's performance was...less than stunning but it gave Emerald just the advantage she needed to use her powers on the guard.

Once I got inside I quickly cast Disguise Self, making my visage look like the guard outside. I walked through the various corridors, keeping my eye out for any security.

It was the graveyard shift so thankfully I didn't have any trouble with reception. I just had to stroll through and find the server room.

It wasn't long before I made it there, but there was another guard inside. He seemed to be dozing off but I still had to be careful. I got as close as I could and cast Remote Access.

With that I was able to manipulate any electronic devices within 120 feet as if I were operating it manually. Of course I could only affect one device at a time, but that didn't matter in this scenario.

It was strange, manipulating code with my mind rather than through a mouse, keyboard and monitor. It came naturally to me though due to the spell and my proficiency in hacking tools. I've got to thank whoever gave me these broken abilities again for that!

Nice, that gives me the password into this subsidiary CCT tower. Any data that passes through here I should be able to monitor and manipulate until this code is discovered. Not that cyber security is particularly good on Remnant.

I mean really, just look at what happened in Volume 2. They got what was coming to them, not keeping constant security updates on the only thing keeping up international communications. It doesn't take a genius like Wattz to take advantage of a stupid decision like that!

Now I've just got to delete this part of the camera feeds, loop it with the last 30 or so minutes, and done.

"Why are you standing around here? You're supposed to be watching the front." I blinked. Shit, how did I not notice this guard?! I quickly focused my magic into my voice and cast Command.

"Quiet," I ordered. The guard's eyes widened as his mouth opened, my magic making his voice falter. I used the Fighter class's Action Surge to take another action, using it to quickly put him into a chokehold before he could react.

He struggled for a few seconds but the blood flowing oxygen to his brain was stopped. As he fainted I loosened my hold and set him onto the floor quietly. Time to retreat.

I pulled out my scroll and messaged Sun to meet at the noodle shop as planned in ten minutes before using the Druid's Wild Shape to transform into a mouse.

Whoa this feels weird! And cold now that half my body is directly touching the ground. I don't think I'll be doing this often!

I scurried out from under the door I entered from and made my way into a nearby alley. After confirming no one was watching I reverted to my previous form.

Hell yeah, mission complete! Not quite a rival to a certain snake, but still!

I made my way to the noodle shop to meet with my two accomplices and found their table. Sun was already chowing down on a second bowl while Emerald slowly took care of her portion.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting something," I said, sitting down with a smirk. Emerald rolled her eyes while Sun coughed. "Does it really look like we're a thing?!" Sun spluttered, mouth agape. "You wish," Emerald said coldly, pointing at Sun with her free hand.

"Where's my money?" Sun sighed and went back to his food while I fished out Emerald's payment. She raised a single brow as I handed her twice as much as discussed, but didn't say anything.

"Extra for the food. And dealing with Dumbass here." Sun punched my arm and went back to his food.

"I guess you weren't fucking with me earlier if you can throw money away that easily," Emerald stated.

I nodded. "I keep my word. There'll be more where that came from if you continue to help us."

I've already spent a bit more than half of my savings for the past couple of years but she doesn't need to know that.

Emerald's brow furrowed. "What more do you need?"

"It shouldn't come as much of a surprise. I did hint at a long-term job after all. I can offer you food, comfortable lodging during our travels, and the opportunity to get stronger. In return you'll use that to help me achieve my goals until you decide to part ways with us."

Emerald tilted her head. "What goals?"

I sighed. Guess I'll have to let a bit more knowledge slip, she's a lot more cautious than Sun.

"There's a group of real bad guys out there after him, and we're getting stronger so we can kick their asses!" Sun shot finger guns at her.

My eyes widened and I stared at Sun. Why the hell did he have to go and fuck this up?!

"It better be nice and comfortable then," Emerald went back to her food.

What? How the hell did that work?

***POV SWITCH***

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit sooner. Ozpin wanted a report immediately," Qrow sneered.

He stood in an open door, leaning against the frame while onlooking the two. In the hospital bed lay the woman he wasn't able to save. His leader. And once a long time ago, a crush.

Not that he ever had any luck on that front.

In the chair facing her bed rested the main reason for that. Not that he would entertain any hard feelings anymore. That scruffy blond fool was like the sibling he never had.

"Hey Qrow," Summer called out. Taiyang turned and waved with one hand.

"I should have went with you two. Just gotten someone to take care of the kids for a couple of weeks…" Taiyang looked down at his closed fists.

Summer shook her head. "We both know that would have been hard to set up so quickly. It was an urgent mission…"

Qrow felt he had to add his two cents. "Besides, there was no way we could have known. If you were there, we would have probably gotten separated in the desert storms anyway."

Taiyang exhaled slowly, slightly shaking. After a few deep breaths he relented. "I...I know you're right. But I'm not sure I can handle something like this again."

Qrow frowned. It was hard seeing his friend like this. He used to always be so optimistic and carefree. Then Raven had to abandon the team as soon as things got tough. It nearly broke him, but once he had recovered Summer finally got the courage to tell her how she felt.

He couldn't imagine how it felt to nearly lose another one.

"I know it's not a good time, but Oz told me some things you should kn-" Qrow was interrupted by the chiming of Tai's scroll.

"Ugh, this is the fifth time. Just what could be so…" Tai's eyes widened as he looked at the number. He answered it. "What happened, are my kids okay?!"

Qrow's throat tightened. Summer stared with wide eyes at the scroll. A woman's voice spoke through the device. "They're okay, it's just-"

"Dad I found this picture with you, mom and Qrow, but who is this? Her hair looks so pretty," a child's voice rang out over the first. "She kept begging me to call you so she could ask that. Silly girl, let me switch to video to show them." A gasp rang out. "Okay!"

Qrow's suspicions were confirmed when Yang, and some teen Tai must have hired to babysit the kids, appeared on the screen looking down at a picture of team STRQ. Yang pointed at Raven. "That's her, who is she?" Yang looked at through the scroll expectantly, smiling wide.

Qrow made eye contact with Tai who looked away guiltily, then with Summer who frowned. He blinked. They didn't tell her?

"We'll talk about it when we're all back home okay?" Tai forced a smile back onto his face while meeting Yang's eyes. "Okay," Yang nodded. "But when's mom coming home?"

Qrow's eyes widened and he couldn't help but blurt out, "What the hell?!" Tai's eyes widened and he turned to him about to speak when Yang gasped. "Qrow's back?! Awesome, are you coming to visit soon?" Qrow sighed, stepping into view of the Scroll and waved.

"Hey kid, I think I'll have some time to see you soon." He rested his hand onto Tai's shoulder and squeezed as hard as he could.

Tai flinched but spoke normally. "I gotta let you go. I should be back home in about an hour okay?" "Okay!" Yang handed the scroll back to the babysitter. "Sorry mister Xiao Long, she refused to sleep until I called you." The call ended soon after.

Qrow snapped. "You haven't told her anything?! About Summer getting hurt, about Raven?!" Summer and Tai both looked away.

"I don't want her to worry…" Summer muttered. "We didn't think it would be good to tell her about that yet…" Tai added.

"What the hell are you two thinking?! Kids aren't stupid, the longer you hide something big like that the worse it'll get!" Qrow yelled. Tai stood up and stepped up to him. "We're doing the best we can, don't tell us how to raise our kids!"

"You can't just hide her mother from her Tai!" Qrow exclaimed. "I'm her mother!" Summer raised her voice. Qrow and Tai both turned toward her and blinked in surprise.

"I...you're right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." Qrow apologized. Silence permeated the air.

"This conversation should wait until later. Oz told me why that guy was after you and you both need to know." Qrow then explained about the legend of the Silver Eyes, noting their reactions.

"That...this is insane." Tai fell back into his chair. Summer's gaze lingered to the side, not meeting Qrow's gaze.

Did she know?

It had been years since they were told of the Maidens, so they knew there were secrets being kept to all but the best, most trustworthy huntsmen. But this was never mentioned before, at least to Qrow's knowledge.

He'd have to confront her later. Emotions are too strong now, even he could tell that.

Taiyang spoke once more after collecting himself. "I think we need to move."

***POV SWITCH***

"You know when I said nice and comfortable I didn't think we'd be camping the next few nights." Emerald pointed out. "Well you can't really back out now. But what I want to know is when you learned to drive Set!" Sun asked as we trekked on.

It didn't take long to get our hands on a vehicle. Someone else's anyway. With our group's skills it was a cinch. I made sure to case someone who wasn't already down on their luck.

Don't want to make Mistral any shittier than it already is.

With that last part out of the way we were able to make our way to Kuroyuri. Thankfully I was able to sift through some records and found its location. I drove for hours each day, only stopping when my travelling partners needed a break, whether to sleep or for other business.

We took turns keeping watch. I acted like I slept while I wasn't on watch, but stayed up just in case something happened. There were a couple of times on my watch where I would see a lone Grimm or a small pack, but they turned out to be easy to take down at my level (heh.)

Thanks to that XP I was able to bump Warlock to the 3rd level. I was tempted to grab a 3rd level of Monk instead, but decided against it.

The Pact of the Blade feature would make a hard to explain yet very easy way to get my hands on weapons, and with the Improved Pact Weapon Eldritch Invocation I could generate any weapon I'd seen, melee or ranged.

We were about to have to make camp a fifth time when we saw smoke a bit further down the road from here. "Shit, think that's them?" Sun asked.

"Yeah. Get back in the truck!" I shouted. "What about the camp?" Emerald asked. "Don't care, I call shotgun!" Sun practically leapt to it. Emerald rolled her eyes as I started up the vehicle and she followed suit.

I drove as fast as I could over the bumpy roads. They weren't built for smooth travel, but I gunned it anyway. "Ugh, I'm glad I don't have motion sickness," Emerald muttered.

"You sure? You sound kinda sick back there," Sun turned back with a grin. "Focus people, we're going to run into Grimm here. You both may be able to fight, but if you mess up once you're done for," I scolded.

A Nevermore screeched above us. "That...is a big bird," Sun pointed towards it. "Why'd it slow down? It doesn't have anything to drop on u-" Emerald was about to continue before feathers stabbed into the road ahead of us.

"Shit, we're gonna crash!" Sun shouted. "You'd better have put on your damn seat belts!" I yelled, maneuvering the wheel and narrowly avoiding the projectiles. Sun slammed his face against the passenger side window. "Y-You couldn't have said something earlier?!"

We could finally see village once we broke the treeline that previously concealed our view. A few of the buildings in the center were ablaze, and a small bridge was our only entrance to the village from here.

"We're not getting the truck over that." Emerald stated. I nodded. "How are we going to take down those birds?!" Sun asked, pointing at the four Nevermore circling the area.

I sighed. "I've got something in the back of the truck. Get ready to move, find any survivors and bring them here." I jumped out of the vehicle and moved to the trunk before they could investigate, using Pact of the Blade to create a scoped assault rifle.

I was never really big on guns in my past life, so I couldn't remember the name of the weapon, but I could remember enough about it to conjure it with the Pact.

I also grabbed a bottle of water, pouring it out to cast Armor of Agathys. The water then froze and formed around me, generating a translucent ice blue aura around my body.

"Wow, you unlocked your Aura just now?!" Sun blurted out as he got out. "You JUST unlocked your Aura?!" Emerald followed his example.

I smirked. "And I kicked the shit out of Sun so many times before I unlocked it." "That doesn't make me feel any better about our chances…" Emerald muttered.

"Well if you're getting cold feet feel free to take off," I offered, gesturing to the truck. She clicked her tongue as Sun and I charged across the bridge.

Thankfully I heard her footsteps follow behind us rather than the engine of the truck turning over. "You better make this worth my while," Emerald shouted.

As we sprinted further into the village we began to see several dead bodies scattered amongst the wreckage of several buildings. "I think we're too late," Emerald called out. "Hey, that's a huge...hoof print!" Sun stopped and pointed out. That's when we heard the shrieking of the Grimm above.

"I'll draw the attention of the Nevermores and pick them off. I'll try and keep an eye on you both, message me if you find the source of those tracks!" I ran as fast as I could toward one of the smaller buildings and kicked myself up the wall, grabbing the top with one hand to pull myself up with.

"Got it bro!" Sun shouted. Emerald simply gave a thumbs up. I turned and looked up at the closest Nevermore just as it began to rear its wings back. I ran and jumped onto another building before feathers could tear the roof to shreds.

"Glad I didn't fall through that," I muttered. I cast Divine Favor, enchanting my bullets with radiant energy thanks to my 2 levels in Paladin. I fired a round at the Nevermore focused on me, the bullet piercing its bone mask.

The monster shrieked in pain, the radiant energy suffused in the bullet burned around the wound before its head shattered into a brilliant light.

Whoa. I guess...they're vulnerable to radiant damage. Is this...no, it's different than the Silver Eyes. Instead of turning them to stone...it just kills them.

Nice.

Two of the other three Nevermore nearby noticed me because of this, flying in my direction. I rushed to meet them, forced to enter their range so I could hit them reliably with my weapon.

I just hope there are no people hiding in these buildings.

***POV SWITCH***

"You came back. I assume you know what that means?" Raven asked.

He nodded, not daring to look back up at her though. He didn't have the guts. At least, he didn't want to lose the guts he had.

"I-I didn't come back empty handed! I found out they were asking around for directions to Kuroyuri. Weren't we going to raid them soon? We might find them there!"

He was shaking, but after a long silence he finally looked up. Raven was resting her hand on her sword.

Great, he didn't get enough. He didn't want to be an example! Suddenly he heard the tent flapping behind him.

"Ma'am, you're going to want to take a look at this." Vernal had come through, holding out a scroll. "One of our eyes in Kuroyuri's finally got a hold of us. Grimm raid. But he saw a familiar face. He's good, just like the traitor said."

Raven looked down into Ebon's eyes. "You're still cleaning the latrines. Leave us."

***POV SWITCH***

I had just taken care of the final Nevermore hanging around and refocused my attention on finding my two companions. There were a few close calls in that exchange, but it turned out well. I knew their tells from the show.

That's when I saw the two run out from in between two buildings ahead of me. "We found it! Oh god we found it! HELP!" Sun screamed. "Save your breath for running!" Emerald called out behind him followed by a deafening roar.

The monster following them entered into view just as Divine Favor ran out of juice. It looked reminiscent to a Centaur, save for its skin being a jet black.

The humanoid portion jutting from the horse body's back had several weapons and arrows stuck in it, though it continued to move unhindered.

The Nuckelavee.

Alright, you have an idea of what it can do. It's got a decade less knowledge under its belt. The horse shouldn't be able to turn as quickly as the...what is it, an imp?

Names aren't important! Also...if the mythology holds true from my home world, it might also have poison breath. I don't remember if that was in the show, but I've gotta keep that in mind.

I jumped off the building toward my travelling companions, firing the rest of my rounds into the Nuckelavee as I descended toward the ground. If it hurt it didn't show it, didn't even flinch.

I reformed the empty gun into a hand and a half sword and rolled to break my fall.

"What's the plan?!" Sun asked, sliding to a stop next to me. Emerald turned as well, though I could see in her eyes she was tempted to run. I readied my sword. "Its arms can stretch to extend its reach, but they're weak. If we can hold those arm's down while they're extended its body will be open."

"I can get them both if they're together, but only for a few seconds!" Sun gave finger guns while the Nuckelavee scraped its back hoof on the ground ahead. "It's getting ready to charge," Emerald pointed out. "I'll take care of the rest, good luck!"

The Nuckelavee shrieked and flew towards us. I stood my ground until one of its arms thrust toward my chest and jumped to the side to avoid it. Sun and Emerald stuck together, running in a circle around the beast, Emerald firing two pistols at it.

Both bullets bounced off of the bone covered chest of the imp. It flung one arm toward her which Sun slammed his staff down upon, deflecting it just enough to allow Emerald to dodge it by a hair.

I spent one of my spell slots to power my blade with radiant energy as I lunged forward, entering a Barbarian Rage with my bonus action. Lunging forward, I placed myself almost directly between the two front legs of the horse and drove my blade into one of its joints.

The Nuckelavee let out an ear-piercing scream as the radiant energies raced through its body, actively burning at its insides. Whatever those may be.

It tried to turn and kick at me and it took all the strength in my body, flexing muscles I didn't know I had, to keep myself steady. I had control of one leg so it put its focus on the other two.

It stretched one arm to each of them, both rolling out of the way just in time to see its hands crumble the wall behind them to dust. "Now's your chance Sun!" I shouted.

"On it!" Sun pressed his palms together and two golden clones of himself appeared at his sides. They piled onto each hand of the imp, pressing their entire weight to hold them down.

"Emerald, get the neck!" Emerald rushed forth, drawing forth a shortsword I gave her as a backup weapon.

That's when I saw the horse exhale a black smoke from its nostrils.

Hell no! I let one hand off my sword, let my Rage dissipate and cast Gust, blowing the cloud up away from her as it released the toxins from its maw. Emerald continued undeterred, slamming the sword into the imp's neck.

Unfortunately the force of her strike only cut a third of the way through before it stopped. Her eyes widened as she tried to draw it back out.

"I can't...hold it!" Sun stumbled as his copies flickered. "Get back Emerald!" I used Action Surge to draw my sword from the horse's leg and cleaved one of the Nuckelavee's arms.

Before I could reduce the other arm to a stump Sun fell to his knees, his copies disappearing. His aura flickered from his body. "Move Sun!" I shouted at him.

He raised his head toward me as the remaining arm grabbed his chest, pulling him into the air and squeezing. Sun cried out in pain as what little remained of his aura struggled to hold him together.

Emerald rolled away from the monster as a hoof barreled toward her, the horse bucking wildly. She drew her pistols and fired into its arm, but only grazing it.

I've got to do something! I rushed forward and brandished my sword, ignoring the hoof in the corner of my vision. "Look out!" I heard Emerald shout. As I felt it slam into my body I cast Misty Step.

In the blink of an eye my body was instead a cloud of ice blue fog, the hoof merely spreading it through the air. I instead reappeared in the air above the monster, swinging my blade downward with my entire body to sever its remaining arm.

Sun and I fell through the air, I landed on my feet while Sun slammed back first onto the ground. He groaned and coughed before his eyes widened and he rolled out of the way of the large arm that crashed down onto the ground where he once was.

"Th-thanks bro…" Sun wheezed as he gave me a weak thumbs up. I nodded and turned back toward the Nuckelavee. The imp shrieked harmlessly, the horse taking off in the opposite direction.

Guess it was still smart enough to tell things got out of hand (heh.)

"Emerald, stay with Sun, I'll go finish it off!" I sprinted with all my might, my muscles straining as I used not only a move action, but also a bonus and normal action to triple my speed.

I let the sword I was carrying dissipate as I ran out of sight of my companions. I caught up after what felt like forever and jumped, landing my feet onto its back.

It extended the spines on its back to try and impale me but I leapt off, keeping my forward momentum. Spinning through the air I ripped the shortsword from its neck and flipped over its head.

I landed on the ground ten feet in front of the monster, the impact making my knees buckle yet I stood strong. It slid to try and stop its forward momentum but nearly fell forward doing so.

I ran forth, kicking off from the ground and aimed one final swing into the cut Emerald made before, cleaving the imp's head from its shoulders.

I hunched over, dropping the sword from my hands. I put my hands on my knees and took several deep breaths, letting my shaking muscles rest. The stench of sweat filled my nostrils.

I am long overdue for a shower, damn. Camping sucks.

I didn't take any damage but that was just way too intense! And that plan...Sun nearly died because of me.

No I can't think like that. We were all in the same amount of danger. Honestly, we're lucky to be alive in the first place. That plan is what saved all of us. Yeah. I'll have to think of it like that.

"Hey, are you okay?" I nearly jumped as the silence broke and turned quickly to the source of the disturbance.

I saw a young boy with black hair, a strand of pink on the left side, wearing a green shirt and black pants stained with soot.

He was holding the hand of a small girl, also covered in soot, who had pink hair and a white shirt with a heart logo in the center. A brown jacket covering said shirt partially and jeans that had several tears through the fabric.

I'm glad they made it out as normal, guess we may not have been needed after all. Though I hope some others may have survived due to our intervention.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine. Just tired," I spoke between pants. "I think my friends and I cleared out the Grimm. Want to come with us to Mistral?"

Ren looked Nora in the eyes, who gave a hesitant nod after a few seconds. Ren then looked to me and nodded.

I went back to check on Sun and Emerald, the former still laying on the ground.

"Ugh, I'm gonna feel like crap in the morning…" Sun groaned. Emerald offered a hand to help him up, which he took.

"Found a couple of kids! Let's get them to the truck with Sun and get out of here."

"Wait." I turned to the green-clad kid following me. "What's up?" I asked, bending my knees to rest and get a better look into his eyes.

His gaze met mine. Whew, he's got real willpower there. Guess I impressed him! Or the other way around, I can't really tell.

"My home...I need to get some things from there." Ren explained.

"Oh, okay. Let's just get my injured friend to the truck first, then I'll go with you while the rest stay with the truck. Just in case there are more Grimm." I offered while looking across the group.

No rebuttal, great.

Turns out Ren's family was quite influential in the village, their family running a business that was a large part of its economy.

I felt bad taking his lien but he insisted. I had to force him to keep at least a little bit to survive himself!

Not that I didn't want or need it.

***POV SWITCH***

"I...can't believe what I just saw." Vernal muttered.

"They are all exceptionally talented for their age." Raven added.

"Didn't you see his weapon? It wasn't a normal one. It transformed...not mechanically but…" Vernal spoke.

Raven nodded. "I saw it too. It wasn't a mecha-shift weapon like Qrow's. It might have been made of Dust, perhaps weaved into his clothes."

Vernal's eyes widened. "Oh, of course. That makes more sense."

Raven smiled. "Still, that semblance of his is rather useful. A short-range teleportation leaving behind a cloud of fog...makes him even more unpredictable."

Vernal shook her head. "He seems to already have some goal in mind. We probably won't be able to control him."

Raven shrugged. "Then perhaps we can make him an offer he can't refuse."


	5. Chapter 4

The road back to Mistral remained quiet and uneventful. Even Sun stayed silent under the oppressive aura of grief permeating the cab of the truck.

I'm not quite sure why, but after everything calmed down and I got the XP for the fights I was having trouble keeping my eyes open.

I'll have to stop the truck soon. Don't want to crash into a tree and be left having to walk the rest of the way to Mistral!

"Who taught you?" Ren broke the silence. I guess Nora hasn't really grown into hyperactivity yet.

I wonder if that will happen. Hopefully never. Sun's already a lot to deal with.

"Oh, I was taught by the guy driving!" Sun explained, smacking my shoulder from the seat behind me. Speak of the devil.

"I meant...who taught him?" Ren asked again. "Oh. Well...yeah, who taught you? You never really told me," Sun furrowed his brow.

Emerald looked at me from the passenger seat. "Sun said you didn't have aura before...how did you figure out your Semblance so fast?"

"How'd you make that sword disappear? It was like...hammerspace!" Nora nearly jumped out of her seat, her seatbelt slamming her back into the seat between Ren and Sun.

I sighed. "One at a time kids."

"You're not much older than me!" Sun shouted.

"Ren, I was taught by the streets. Nora, it's...complicated. And Emerald…" I sighed, composing myself. "I suppose now's as good a time as any. That...wasn't my Semblance," I said after stopping the truck. "I'll explain once we've made camp."

Emerald narrowed her eyes, but once the rest of the group went with my suggestion she followed suit.

After about an hour we had set up a covered campfire and gathered around. Emerald then restarted the interrogation.

"What did you mean earlier, not your Semblance? That can't be done with only Dust...and we don't even have any, unless you've been hiding it."

"I still haven't unlocked my Aura."

Silence.

"You're messing with us right?" Sun said.

I shook my head. "You said there were some 'real bad guys' after me Sun. They're after people with special abilities. Like that woman we saved back in Vacuo."

"You're on an adventure!" Nora smiled, waving her arms. Ren and Sun swayed to the side to dodge her unintended punches before subtly distancing themselves from the danger.

"What kind of _abilities_?" Emerald questioned.

I held my palms up as a sign of peace, hoping to calm her down. "Getting there. The woman that was attacked in Vacuo...is part of a special bloodline that offers pure-hearted individuals a sort of magical power. The strongest of which are able to turn Grimm to stone with a simple glance."

"Whoa, you can do that?!" Sun shouted. Emerald rolled her eyes then spoke, "Obviously not, if he could have done that then you wouldn't have nearly been crushed by that...thing."

"So...how does that connect you?" Ren inquired.

"My ability...honestly I'm not quite sure where it comes from. I still haven't fully explored its capabilities, but it allows me to do a variety of things. I can manipulate several different types of energy, whether it be the elements, my own vitality, or even what some may call...the raw forces of good and evil."

Another long silence.

I don't really know how else to explain the classes of Dungeons and Dragons. Then again...do they have that here? Maybe not under the same name, but there WAS an actor named Spruce Willis…

"You're a magician! But...real!" Nora exclaimed.

"It's like something out of a fairy tale…" Ren muttered.

"This is ridiculous." Emerald deadpanned.

"How else would it make sense?" Sun asked, looking into her red eyes.

"It **doesn't** make sense! It's total BULLSHIT!" Emerald shouted, standing up. "Just stop FUCKING with me and TELL ME! I risked my fucking LIFE fighting that monster!"

I shrugged, maintaining my volume. "Believe what you want. I don't have any reason to make up something like this."

Emerald took a few deep breaths and sat back down slowly at the campfire. "Whatever. Suppose I believe you...who are these 'real bad guys' after you?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering that myself. You dodge the question every time I ask," Sun pointed out.

I suppose I shouldn't hold anything back after a fight like that. I don't plan on denying knowledge or choice like Ozpin does, whether he realizes it or not. This would be the time to tell them if I intend to stay true to my convictions, even if Sun is the only one actually involved.

Save for the fact that I'm a reincarnate Gamer.

"I can't say for sure how many people are in their organization...I can tell you that their leader is a magic user similar to me. They're much more powerful though," I explained.

Thankfully they didn't interrupt the silence I had added. I had to gauge their reactions somehow.

"Their goal, as far as I know, is to ensure the destruction of human and faunus societies. Beyond that is anyone's guess." If it was explained I missed it. I stopped watching the show around Volume 5 and just read stuff about it, so while I know plenty I wouldn't be surprised if my knowledge is faulty.

"No way…" Sun muttered. Ren and Nora had shrunk into their laps. Emerald's fists were balled at the side of her legs, shaking slightly.

"That's why I have to get stronger. There are only a select few who know of these secrets. Even fewer still who intend to do anything about it. Sun...Emerald, I'm sorry I kept this from you. I didn't really know how to tell you. I could hardly believe it either, but I can't deny my own abilities."

"Wait," Ren spoke out, his whole body covered in some sort of grey aura. "If there really is a group out there dedicated to destruction, with access to some sort of magical abilities...why are there so few who know about it?"

"The same reason you're having to use your Semblance now," I pointed toward him.

Ren tilted his head, furrowing his brow. "If you're wondering how I know about it, it's one of my abilities," I explained myself.

"That's so cool…" Nora fangirled quietly. Oh no, please tell me this isn't some sort of crush. I don't think I could handle that amount of energy.

Not to mention how weird it would be, considering I've already lived a couple of decades before being reborn on Remnant. If that's what is really happening.

"I don't get it," Sun blurted out. I sighed. "The Grimm are attracted to negative emotions. If the powers that be made something like this known to the masses there would be widespread panic."

"Then...like today…just all over." Sun hunched over, head held up in his hands.

"You said the powers that be. You mean the governments are keeping something like that from us?" Emerald said coldly.

Shit, I let more slip than I intended. How do I explain this?

"You could say that. Then again I'm pretty sure most of our leaders are out of the loop as well. It's a very well guarded secret, and many politicians can be easily bought," I clarified.

"Omigod it's like a cartoon..." Nora smiled, muttering to herself, causing me to frown. Is this really getting through to her?

"I don't understand how you can be excited about this," Emerald shook her head.

"Me neither. This is...a lot to take in," Sun's voice was muffled by his palms.

Ren nodded. "It is. But...I think there's a reason we met. My father...his final lesson for me was that sometimes...the worst action to take is taking no action at all."

I wish Ozpin would adhere to that philosophy. Though his worst issue was trusting the wrong people.

Ren pushed one fist into his palm, making eye contact with me before bowing before me. "I would like to help in your fight."

My eyes widened. "Are you sure? We just met and you just unlocked your aura. I don't want to force you into this."

"I intend to do this, for my father. My mother. For...myself," Ren spoke, still bowing his head in front of me.

"I...thank you. Though if you change your mind there is no shame in that." I could only accept his resolve. Though I still felt bad for relying on kids to fight with me.

"Count me in. Us orphans have to stick together." Nora rested a hand on Ren's shoulder.

Sun nodded, raising his head out of his palms. Resolve returned to his eyes. "You're right. Besides, I can't let my sworn brother struggle alone!" Sun smiled, firing finger guns at me.

We looked toward Emerald, who was still quiet.

"What? I can't exactly back out now that I know all this," she shrugged.

I smiled. We...we're quite the ragtag group of kids, but I think we can do a lot of good.

***POV SWITCH***

"Seems to me like they've already caught on," his son spoke as they walked through the Mistral slums.

The two weren't exactly blending in, not that they were trying to stand out. The man stood at an exact 7 feet tall, wearing a black trench coat over a red muscle shirt which didn't do much to conceal his physique. His snow white hair didn't help his case on that front either.

His progeny, the waste of space he was, wore a brown jacket that was closed over the gray vest with a collar he let remain popped open on one side. Why he thought the way he dressed looked good didn't matter though. He'd taken to his training surprisingly well.

If he could make up for his existence by being of use still remained to be seen.

The man pulled a flask from his coat and took a long swig, examining the photo in his hands once more. A tanned monkey faunus walking down a street alongside a human child about 5 inches taller than him.

He was built sturdier than most he'd seen, almost impossibly so for a child. Deep red eyes with a slight tinge of green and skin tone a warm beige. That's when he knew this job was going to be one of his stranger ones.

Especially since he didn't even see his employer's face. He'd rather just stay out of it, but the lien was too good to pass up. "The target's smarter than most I've come across, but he's still a kid. We know he can change what he looks like but his semblance doesn't last long enough to matter."

"Still a pain though," the child whined. "It's a crutch, makes him sloppy in his movements. None of those appearances he takes exists on record," the man grinned. "That's why I make you train without your own semblance."

His son nodded warily. He knew better than to do anything to attract his father's attention when he gets like this.

It never ended well for him.

"Come on kid, time to talk to the rats again. Or in Mistral's case...spiders," the man stopped at their destination and opened the door in front of them.

"Mr. Black, to what do I owe the displeasure of meeting you this evening?"

***POV SWITCH***

Once again I found myself in complete and total darkness. I was actually starting to wonder if I was ever going to have a dream like this again.

"You have proven yourself a worthy proponent of my influence. Your body has developed to a point where it can serve as a vessel for more power. Your efforts have brought you to this point, now is the time for you to fully accept your role as my conduit."

Okaaay, fantasy babble time, got it. "I'm still not exactly sure what that role means to me. What my goals are," I called out into the darkness.

"You are to take an oath to prove your loyalty to the cause. With this your spirit will be honed and bound to our goals."

That sounds troubling. Then again I don't think I have a choice in the matter.

"You are to remain true to yourself. Only in Strength will you find your destiny. Show loyalty to no one, for nothing should get in the way of your goals."

What? I'm not really sure I follow.

Wouldn't that be too easy to live up to? I was afraid I was going to be given a task that I couldn't help but oppose!

Suddenly I felt compelled to speak, my mouth opening and vocal cords moving without me willing them consciously. "I swear to remain true to **myself**. In true **Strength** I will find my destiny. I will show loyalty to no one, for nothing shall get in the way of **my** goals."

Ugh, saying that left a bad taste in my mouth. Isn't that just heartless?

Wouldn't remaining true to myself require me to be a good leader? Perhaps this voice means for me to not bend my knee in service to others.

Wouldn't that make me not its follower? Agh, I can't understand its reasoning, and I have these crazy ass ability scores helping me!

The ability scores I was given by...whatever the voice is. Yeah, I guess it makes sense that I can't fathom why this is happening. Not that I'll fucking enjoy it.

And seriously, what the hell kind of Oath is that?

***POV SWITCH***

She woke up to her scroll alarm buzzing against her desk, lifting her face off of her journal that was now sullied with her spit. Letting out a quiet groan she stretched, rolling her shoulders and rubbing her eyes under her glasses.

She'd been spending too much time at work again. Not that she could help it.

She looked at her scroll once more, using its camera to substitute for a mirror while she made sure she was still presentable, then her break was over.

She still had that one strand of lavender refusing to conform to her no-nonsense style, but she'd already grown accustomed to that too.

"Hey Lisa, you hear about what happened in Mistral?"

She shut her journal quickly as she turned to her coworker.

The man before her had a mess of brown hair atop his head, reminiscent of a mop. He had bags under his brown eyes and a five-o-clock shadow that never seemed to grow over the years she had worked alongside him.

Not that she really paid him any mind outside of work.

"Keep quiet about that until we finish our article. This is the second day in a row I've had to work overtime and the bosses are looking for people slacking off."

The man sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I finished up the Arc piece during your break, don't worry. We're free to go. Not like they'd fire the new face of VNN anyway," He smiled.

"Want to hit up that restaurant I keep telling you about? Their sushi's to die for! We could even talk about whatever you've been working on in that journal of yours," the man offered.

Lisa glared at him from behind her lenses, but he just widened his smile. She shook her head and got up, moving through the crowded and bustling offices. "It's none of your business."

To her ire her partner followed her. "Come on, you and I are both sick of covering that happy filler news. I hear the boss shot down another of your stories, I want to know what it was."

Lisa opened the door, stopping for a moment to take in the fresh air before turning to address her partner. "There isn't really anything to tell anymore. He shot down my STRQ story since he thought it might mess with public order."

The man nodded. "I guess I can see that." Lisa sneered at him, which caused him to raise his palms in surrender.

"Now before you lay into me, just think about it a bit more. You've got a background in investigative journalism and you've done great work, but VNN is a major media outlet.

Part of our job as journalists and reporters is to make sure that the public isn't thrown into a panic, which is even more important for us." Lisa exhaled through her nose, arms crossed but remained silent.

"Showing that one of the strongest huntsman teams was caught off-guard isn't going to do any good on that front, quite the opposite." Lisa frowned as her senior finished lecturing her.

"I'd be fine with keeping it quiet. I need some time to look into it a bit more anyway," Lisa's gaze fell onto her journal. Her senior tilted his head slightly.

"Why? Being a huntsman is risky, even the best of the best falter," he spoke aloud as they walked.

"While I was looking into it I saw the mission records, the public ones anyway. Many of them were in other kingdoms, and all of those were only Summer and Qrow," Lisa explained.

"I don't really see why that's a problem. You know team STRQ is practically a celebrity team, though none of them really want anything to do with the media. Let them have their peace," her partner pleaded.

Lisa clicked her tongue. "My gut's telling me something isn't right though. Usually even smaller news outlets keep a close eye on hunters like team STRQ, yet this was completely silent until now.

I think they couldn't keep it hidden after what happened in Vacuo, and something big's going on. I just don't want to be left in the dark when that conflict reaches my city," Lisa explained.

Her senior sighed. "Well...let's talk about it over lunch. I don't want my cute new junior to get herself into more trouble than she can handle without me," he smiled while gesturing to the restaurant.

Lisa squinted in confusion as she saw the sign in front of her, then sighed. She shook her head, though she couldn't hide her slight grin. "Fine, I should have realized you were leading me here. But wait, what happened in Mistral?"

***POV SWITCH***

It had been a couple of days since that dream I had before we found ourselves back in Mistral. I dumped the truck, making sure there was nothing to track back to our group.

Considering that Raven and her bandits may have some eyes here I plan on getting my group and leaving for Atlas soon. Then again, we could use some time to train. I'll save that decision for tomorrow me.

Emerald can handle herself in a fight, trickier than Sun but not as durable, while Ren and Nora are pretty much Grimm fodder. I don't even know if Nora's unlocked her Aura.

Huh, didn't mean to rhyme there.

We were still sticking to the lower portions of Mistral, eating at a quaint bistro that happened to be open as early in the morning as we got back.

Sun stretched, letting out a small yawn. "I am so glad to be out of that truck, felt like we were cooped up in there for ages…"

Ren simply nodded while Nora pouted into the menu, "no pancakes…"

Guess she's already discovered those? Not like I really know much of her backstory, might be different like Sun's was. As far as I know she was simply an orphan on the streets her whole life.

Seems kinda suspect, but then again I had a hell of a lot of luck in my previous world just being born into a lower-middle class American family so I can't exactly speak for the numbers of street-kids in any world.

She knows how to read at least. Wait, Emerald didn't even look at the menu. Now that I think about it...she just ordered what Sun did at the noodle shop earlier right?

We all got our food, Emerald getting the same dish I did. I might be jumping to conclusions but...I don't think she knows how to read.

I liked to think I didn't take things for granted in my previous life, but I didn't really think that deep into more basic education levels. I got lucky with Sun knowing how to read after all. Just another thing to add to the training list.

I shouldn't bring that up right now though. She seems like she doesn't want the others to know and I can respect that for the time being.

"So I guess next we're gonna have to score some new threads?" Sun spoke between scoops of rice and curry.

The group looked at him in confusion, save for me.

"What? Set said we're going to Atlas next. Gonna need to bundle up, don't they have that thing called...uh, I don't know...it's like rain but cold…" Sun held his chin in one hand as he pondered.

"Snow? Yeah that sucks, I don't wanna," Nora muttered.

Emerald shrugged. "Long as I don't have to pay," she murmured.

"Why are we going to Atlas," Ren asked, his face remaining calm as he worked on his portion of food.

I decided to speak up this time. "Sun and I think his brother's there. The travelling might slow training down a bit but I think we'd still be better off. Encountering obstacles and overcoming them is another way to get experience after all."

I had to keep the grin off my face, not that they would understand the joke without context, but better safe than sorry.

Ren nodded, his curiosity seemingly satisfied. That was when my attention was drawn to the television in the corner of the small bistro.

"In other news, the Sable family estate here in Mistral went up in flames the other day. Some sources claim that a failed Dust experiment was the cause, while others believe that there was foul play.

Jacques Schnee publicly offered his condolences in a public briefing early yesterday morning, but refused further comments.

Investigations are still underway. For those willing there will be a memorial held tomorrow at this address…"

I tuned it out. Something else was drawing my attention. Those people...they can't be!

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sun waved his hand in my face. Emerald and Ren looked to where I was focusing and saw the same.

"Tch, just more bullshit. Probably screwed over the wrong crime boss," Emerald muttered.

Ren put his hand on my shoulder. "Did you know them?"

I blinked, finally realizing what was going on around me. "I...think we're going to have to put off the Atlas trip a little longer."

The TV wasn't showing their picture anymore so I pulled up the news on my scroll. Sure enough, it was clear as day.

The family was obviously well off due to their fancy clothes and large family estate. They had their connection to the SDC to thank for that.

The picture I was viewing had five people in it, though my real attention was on one of the children.

The smallest of the three had short black hair and golden eyes like her father, a trait not shared by the other three in the picture.

If I had to guess her age, it would be somewhere along the lines of 11 to 13.

Her name was Midna Sable, though the name I was more familiar with wasn't present.

Cinder Fall.


	6. Chapter 5

The police reports on the scene were rather alarming. Practically the whole Sable compound was set ablaze, large amounts of Dust residue found in the patriarch's study which was believed to be where the fire started.

It seems there was some object used to start the inferno, but it was just melted into an unrecognizable hunk of metal.

The police were already trying to find evidence that tied it to one of the Sable patriarch's enemies. Seems he had plenty of ties with the criminal elements here.

Not that it would be easy to keep yourself clean of the organized crime here in Mistral.

Seriously, the more I find the more I realize that this place is corrupt as hell. It was as if the Yakuza, Triads and Mafioso of my world were all crammed together into one big city.

How they balance each other out is anyone's guess. Mistral hasn't destroyed itself yet so they're doing something...well, not right but not too wrong either.

Back to the case. An autopsy of the patriarch shows several light wounds, scratches and bite marks, signs of a struggle before...yikes, over fifty stab wounds. All cauterized immediately if the report is correct.

The matriarch was also killed in a similar way, the rest of the bodies were presumably servants of the family there that were unlucky and didn't make it out in time, simply burned alive.

Two of the bodies found that way were believed to be the two older twins I didn't recognize in the picture.

So that's how they knew Midna Sable, or Cinder Fall if she's already changed her name, was missing.

It truly was a tragic event. I can't turn my eyes away from it though.

I've gotten lucky so far, being able to meet Emerald before she turned to crime. But Cinder's origins were completely unknown to me. I've no clue when she was picked up by Salem in the show.

This may be the event that led Cinder to meeting and joining Salem after all. I've got to do something.

Even if that means killing her before she becomes the genocidal, power-hungry maniac she was in the show.

"Did you know them?" Ren asked from across the table.

"Yeah, that look on your face doesn't suit you. We're here to talk about it if you need to." Sun spoke.

"It might be connected to what I told you all about earlier," I responded as I put my scroll away.

That got surprised reactions from them all and luckily they decided to not press me for info then.

So right now I've got two real problems I have to face. The first, not as important, is a lack of lien. Paying for myself and four other kids' wellbeing isn't really sustainable for long with the money I have.

If it were just Sun and I we could have made due, considering my ability scores I could cut back on expenses on my end and could make a bit of lien on the side with odd jobs.

Then again...with my Ranger abilities I could go out of the city limits during normal sleeping hours for the group and get our food from nature. That's probably what I'll have to do.

It might make them question how my powers work, but I can explain that away pretty easily to them.

If that's not doable I could just use a first level spell slot on Goodberry. That'd feed the lot of us and then some when needed.

It's not like we have to worry about water either. Similar to Goodberry I can just cast Create/Destroy Water from the Druid side of things.

We'd still need money for clothes, temporary shelter and other essentials, but at least we have most of our basic needs covered.

I guess I could use my skills and siphon small funds from a variety of large businesses. I should work out those details later.

That seems like a good idea. Easy to hide, doesn't put me in the system and can be done anywhere.

I'd rather not go pull any other heists, I know Ren wouldn't approve.

The me on Earth wouldn't either but my circumstances have changed drastically. I'm part of a world-affecting secret and I can't just stand by.

Not that whatever that voice giving me this power would accept that. I think.

Speaking of Ren, Nora still seems to be rather attached to him in this essentially errant timeline I've created so I'd lose trust on both of their ends.

Not that I've really built much trust there considering we just met. I only have the naivety of youth to thank for their support.

Besides, I know that drone tech exists here on Remnant, and while drone surveillance was shown to only really be prominent in Atlas I'd rather not try my luck at robbery anyway.

I don't have the time to study all of the details necessary for that line of "work" anyway. I'll leave Roman Torchwick to that.

Makes me wonder if I could fit him into this. I don't know where he is or when he got into the criminal life, but if I can get into the good graces of SOMEONE in the underworld of each kingdom that would be ideal.

That's where Salem would presumably seek influence in to undermine the security of the kingdoms after all.

Focus; second problem. Cinder Fall, or for now at least Midna Sable.

The law doesn't have eyes on her yet, so I can assume it would be in less surveilled parts of the city she could be at.

If I go with my gut...she's alone and on the run, not kidnapped and held by some organized crime family.

Those groups wouldn't have much reason to keep her around.

As it turns out, Cinder was the product of an illicit relationship, her mother missing. There was a major fight in the family and she was stricken from inheritance.

As far as I know, the Sable family's lien is the kingdom's now. I don't know how inheritance works in this world, let alone Mistral itself.

That's the politics and law side of the thing out of the way, which rules out most motives I could think of...so I think she did it.

I hope I'm wrong about why.

***POV SWITCH***

Qrow took several deep breaths to calm himself as he waited for the elevator doors to open.

Just a couple of hours ago he was helping Tai move his belongings and his two daughters into a new home, but he just had to get called away.

Qrow cursed his luck, then focused on maintaining civility once more as the doors in front of him opened, revealing the "clock tower" he was all too used to seeing.

"Good to see you Qrow. I'm sorry to call you on such short notice but another matter requires our immediate attention," Ozpin said before taking a sip from his mug.

Qrow nearly shook his head, but kept a straight face as he approached the headmaster.

"What is it Oz? You know Tai needs help moving into Vale and Summer's in recovery," Qrow asked once he was in front of the desk Ozpin was seated at.

"I do apologize about that as well, but you're the most suited for a mission under these circumstances. It requires a more...subtle touch." Ozpin sat his mug down once he finished speaking.

He pressed a button on his desk that prompted a hologram behind him to appear, info and pictures of some Mistrali Dust mogul.

"What am I looking at here? Did Sable mess up?" Qrow stared at the man and noted the family.

The youngest child seemed...dejected. He'd seen plenty of similar looks in the eyes of the kids in his old tribe, once they saw the reality of their situation.

Ozpin simply nodded, handing him a scroll. Qrow pulled the edges, causing the hard-light Dust screen to expand to show horrific scenes.

Qrow remained silent as he examined the police reports and pictures. "Not what I was hoping for when I said he messed up," was the only response he could muster.

"While we had reason to believe he was aiding our adversaries in some way it truly was a tragedy. I would like to ask you to aid Lionheart's investigation into the matter," the headmaster spoke solemnly.

Qrow took a deep breath, then exhaled. "I get a month before another mission, this time being sent alone on what's probably a wild goose chase by now?"

Ozpin frowned. "It seems that Leo's huntsmen are rather occupied and the ones left to investigate these matters subtly are stumped.

I need some well-informed eyes to ensure that we know what new element we're dealing with there, and if they will be a problem for the peace we've forged over the years.

I don't have many to turn to that would be as ideal for this role as you would Qrow."

Qrow stared into his boss' eyes, probing them for anything he could use, then sighed. "Fine. But I need something from you."

If this surprised Ozpin, Qrow couldn't quite tell. "Of course, it was rather sudden after all. What can I do for you?"

"Tell me why you didn't tell the whole team about the Silver Eyes earlier."

A tense silence filled the office. Qrow simply tuned out the gears clanging around him.

"It is a rather obscure legend after all. Similar to the maiden's, the more on our side with that knowledge that could potentially give it to our adversaries," Ozpin explained.

Qrow grit his teeth, but swallowed his words.

He was about to ask why Ozpin didn't trust her team, her family, to protect that secret with their lives...but he learned the hard way what misplaced trust could do.

"Still, I thought I had proven over the years that...even if my sister ran off with your secret, that I could be trusted."

Ozpin remained still even at that. "I have made more mistakes than any man, woman or child on this planet...and that is one of them. I shouldn't have kept that from you. I see that now."

After another moment of tension in the room Qrow broke it once more. "I'll head out now. Just keep me in the know from now on."

Qrow turned and left, texting Tai that he wouldn't be able to make it back to finish helping out.

He could only curse his luck once again.

***POV SWITCH***

"This is the sort of crowd I avoided back home…" Sun muttered under his breath, eyes slowly taking in all the details around him.

"Just leave the talking to me, as we planned." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

Sun and I had found ourselves in a bar. A rather nice one considering it's Mistralian heritage, but a bar nonetheless. Emerald told us that if you wanted to find something this was the best place to go.

I quickly recognized the spider tattoos on the various people around us, minding their own business. Though I could tell many eyes were upon us as we made our way through the establishment.

"Seems we have two new faces here today. Why are two minors in a place like this hm?"

Looking to our right we saw a portly woman, with a head of short blonde hair and a spider tattoo on her shoulder. She wore a dress that was a mix of white and purple details, though her skirt had a layer of yellow atop one of purple then white.

I guess she adopted her style pretty early on in her career. Isn't this around 10 to 12 years before the show introduces her?

"It certainly wasn't to drink this early in the morning, Lil' Miss Malachite." I nodded toward the two guards behind her, waiting tensely to gauge our reactions.

I guess they already have some idea of my capabilities? I knew I shouldn't have let my guard down once we left Vacuo.

I tossed a pouch onto the table in front of the woman, lien sliding out.

"Well then. Take a seat," the woman spoke, gesturing at the seats before her.

I obliged, Sun hesitating before sitting next to me.

I took this moment to cast Detect Thoughts, using one of my three Sorcery Points to eschew the chant and motions I would normally have to make to cast it.

Don't want her to catch on so soon. Hopefully I won't have to probe deeply to get the info I need.

"Interesting kid, even knows how we do business," I heard her thoughts. Then she spoke once more. "So, what are you boys here for?"

"We were hoping you might know where we could find a certain someone," I offered.

"I've been getting a lot of those lately…" She smirked. "You've come to the right place. I do need a name though. I'm no mind reader."

I almost lost my cool there. Just have to keep a straight face. "The name's Midna Sable."

"Here I thought he'd ask about Mr. Black. What a shame."

Wait, Mr. Black? I've got an assassin after me? It can't be Mercury though, not unless this is some alternate reality version of the show's origins. Questions for later.

"Why are you looking for her? Last I heard the Sable's were a thing of the past," Malachite gave a smug grin.

"I've got a feeling that isn't the case. Same goes for the law," I explained.

She raised one eyebrow before steadying herself. "You're quite well-informed. The Spiders will keep an eye out for you." "First the giant then this kid? What did the Sable's do?"

The...giant? There are plenty of people on Remnant that reach 7 feet, including one of two of the mooks here so...no way!

"How much for a description of the others looking for her," I asked.

She smiled.

***POV SWITCH***

Emerald sighed. She was really starting to wonder why she stuck around this long. First the camping, now she's here babysitting two other kids.

She couldn't really complain about Ren. As naive and honor-filled as he was, he was quiet and reserved. Much like herself.

The problem was Nora. As bad as Sun was, she'd rather be alone with him than her. It was like she couldn't decide on whether to be quiet or to bluster and enthuse about dumb shit with all her energy.

Still, it wasn't all bad. As strange and new of an experience she'd been having recently, she hadn't had very many positive interactions with anyone in her years on the streets.

Growing up on the low slums of Mistral proved that everyone she met could betray her at any turn.

Perhaps that's why she'd stuck around as long as she did. Besides when they first met, she was always given a choice. It was always made clear that she didn't have to stick around.

Emerald felt the slight grin on her face and shot it down.

She heard the chiming of a scroll from Ren's pocket. She looked toward the pair of brats and saw them examining the screen.

She didn't bother trying though.

"He says we're not the only ones on the trail?" Nora pondered.

"We should keep our eyes out for a tall man with short brown hair and hazel eyes...that could be plenty of people…" Ren added.

Emerald looked around as he spoke and made eye contact with a hooded figure, towering over the crowd across the street. His gaze seemed to pierce her to her core, giving her goosebumps.

Her instincts were to run, but she steeled her nerves and used her semblance on him before doing so.

"Let's go," she said, leading her group in the opposite direction that the hazel eyes followed.

Mistral seemed even more dangerous to her now.

***POV SWITCH***

Once everyone met back up and what happened after we split up was fully explained I knew we would have to speed things up somehow.

We can't just rely on Malachite's spiders when Hazel fucking Rainart is after Cinder as well. For all I know he paid more and he'll get info first, if he doesn't already have it.

Not only that, I have to make sure he doesn't spot me in case he's already been briefed regarding my encounter with Tyrian a month ago.

Wow, that really puts things into perspective. I levelled up really fast once I got some life or death experiences under my belt.

Focus damnit! I've got multiple groups after me; Ozpin I'm sure is aware of me, but we're sort of on the same side. Raven's group might know about me and try to recruit me, Salem's lackeys know my face or at least will know soon, and I'm being hunted down by an assassin.

Sure Mercury killed him before he was recruited by Cinder in the show, but he's definitely a decent fighter. Though I can only imagine how much his effectiveness relies on his ability to "steal" other semblances.

I can't let the others fight him. It was implied to be permanent and I don't want to test that theory.

The risks almost seem to outweigh our benefits here...but I have to do something. Think damnit, you have all these powers, there must be some solution you're not thinking of.

Hm...wait a minute. It's been about four days but I may be able to find a trail from the scene of the crime.

There wasn't anything about that in the police report but I could turn into something with a strong sense of smell with Wild Shape...might get something they missed.

But I know that Sun and Emerald were seen with me, since we ditched that one guy following us before Kuroyuri.

If that was one of the Spiders then it would explain why Hazel recognized Emerald.

So now he knows that Ren and Nora are part of the group too.

Even if he does look down on violence I wouldn't put taking them hostage past him.

Not to mention that Marcus Black would probably kill them without a second thought.

I can't leave them alone...nor do I think we could successfully avoid detection by that many factions if we travel together.

Alright, I have a plan.

I cast Locate Animals or Plants as a ritual to preserve a spell slot, muttering "vulture". It just happened to be the first type of bird that came to mind.

"Uh...what does a vulture have to do with this dude?" Sun asked, splayed out on a loveseat across the room.

Emerald shrugged, leaning back into a chair on his right. "Might be some weird magic shit. You believed him before, right?" She shot Sun a smug grin, who glared at her in response.

Ren shook his head, sitting next to Nora on a couch in front of a small window. "You might be right Emerald. We haven't had the chance to discuss the extent of his abilities. Let him focus."

Nora was simply looking out the window. "I see plenty of birds out there, but not any vultures…"

The group turned to her with various degrees of confusion on their faces. "What? I like birds."

Neat. That might be something to talk about later, considering that I know little about animals from my life on Earth. I can't rely on my Nature skill to make up for that severe lack of knowledge.

Focusing back on the spell I honed in on the closest vulture. "Come on, we're going to go find Sable."

With that I got up and left our temporary abode without giving them time to question me. I can just explain it later anyway.

We found the bird seemed to be on the verge of death, bites and scratches all over its wings that looked to be given by another, larger bird.

Territory or food maybe, I'm not quite sure. Back to the matter at hand though.

It was a white vulture, the feathers darkening to a dark black on the edges. I wasn't sure the actual term used but it's "face" was yellow, while its bill was a dark grey.

Actually, it looks like an Egyptian Vulture. Remnant's more similar to my home world than I realized.

It would have been rather impressive had it not been splayed across the ground, suffering. I felt a pit in my stomach seeing this, the blood reminding me of the carnage I saw in Vacuo.

I hope they could reattach Summer's arm.

Nora gasped, drawing me out of my own head. "Oh no…" She slowly walked to it but I stopped her.

"I'll take care of it," I spoke. Nora looked into my eyes for a moment, then frowned. "Okay," was her response.

Damn. Way to make me feel bad.

I approached the injured bird and lightly pressed my hand on it, causing it to recoil.

I comforted the poor thing, then used a few points from Lay on Hands to heal its wounds, bringing it back to full health.

I heard several exclamations behind me, all seemingly awed by the scene. I stayed focused on the creature in front of me though.

I then cast Beast Bond, enabling a telepathic link between me and the bird. I relayed my plan to the bird and sensed from its emotions that it was willing to help me carry it out.

I would have been happy to save its life either way.

I tied a small note just above one of its claws and cast Animal Messenger.

"You are to find a small girl with short black hair and golden eyes." I showed it a picture of Midna Sable/Cinder Fall on my scroll and pointed. The bird returned a sense of understanding. I smiled.

Birds are some smart animals after all.

"When you find her, speak 'Midna Sable, if this finds you then take the note on this bird's leg. Be wary of a hazel-eyed giant. He means you harm.'"

With that the bird took off, but not before I cast Beast Sense with my remaining Druid 2nd level spell slot to be able to share its senses.

Thankfully whatever gave me this ability hadn't balanced spell slots under normal multiclass rules. Spell slots aren't limited by total levels, each class has their own slots.

Essentially that means I have more spells to cast per day. Granted, I could have gotten higher level spell slots already if this weren't the case, but that wouldn't be too favorable for me right now.

I need to stop losing focus.

I turned to the group. "We should get back."

"Can you teach me how to talk to birds? That was so cool!" Nora squealed. The rest of the group were just standing there with various degrees of awe on their faces.

"Hm...you know I'm not really sure. I'm not really too familiar with how I got these abilities in the first place, but I might be able to figure something out in time," I offered. "But we really should get back."

Once we got back I told the group to not disturb me, as I would be focusing on a spell. I then proceeded to use Beast Sense to see and hear what the vulture did on its way to Midna/Cinder.

About 45 minutes later the vulture descended to its target.

***POV SWITCH***

She was getting desperate. She knew that there would be people looking for her, not just the authorities but also potentially criminals that worked alongside her family.

For some reason it was common for those organizations, in Mistral at least, to live by a code of honor. As if the main reason to turn to such a life wasn't the money.

The groups that didn't like her father would kill her if she knew she had all the dirt that her father had gathered on them over the years.

She was tempted to burn all of it, but she knew that if she was found they would get rid of her anyway for the slight chance that she may know their secrets.

Instead she decided that she should find a way to use it in the future. She had to stay alive long enough first.

She couldn't simply leave easily though. The workers of the air docks would report her presence.

She didn't exactly have a bounty, but she knew that many officials were in the pockets of the various crime families. She didn't want to gamble with her own life by risking getting caught.

Security being as it is she wouldn't be able to sneak her way onto a bullhead easily. She'd have to change her appearance drastically to ensure success.

So she had to find another way out, or hide here until it all blows over.

To that end she was spending her time near the station of the Argus Limited. With the sheer amount of passengers and lack-luster security she was confident she could board unnoticed.

At this particular moment she turned down one of the lesser-used streets of lower Mistral and was about to enter a vacant home when she heard a hissing croak above her.

Looking up she saw a white bird flying down to her. It landed on the ground next to her and screeched quietly, looking up at her.

She blinked, then noticed the note on its leg. "Strange…" She felt drawn to it, taking a step toward the bird before it opened its mouth wide and spoke.

Unbeknownst to her was the fact that it was the message Set had for her.

Questioning her sanity for a bit she then saw the bird attempt to tear at the string tied around its leg, and a piece of paper. Taking this as a prompt to remove it and read the note.

It contained a sketch of the man vaguely described in the message, along with a further warning and then said that they would meet soon.

She was tempted to throw it away and leave, but whoever wrote this did warn her. Perhaps she'd humor them, if they find her before the train leaves.

***POV SWITCH***

Seeing the scene through the bird's eyes I cut off my concentration and got up.

"We have to go. Grab your things," I said, walking over to my travel bag.

The group then got up. "Where are we going?" Sun asked.

"She's near the boarding area for Argus Limited. Ren you still have Sun's scroll, when's the next scheduled time for transit?" I asked.

Ren took the scroll out and typed with his free hand as he hoisted a bag onto his other shoulder. "Ten minutes from now."

My eyes widened. I was about to speak but Emerald did first. "Well, looks like we wasted a day's stay worth of lien." I chuckled.

"Let's go. Be ready for a fight though," I looked towards Ren and Nora. "If things get hairy I want you to listen when I say to run. You've only had a few day's worth of training, even with Aura you could get torn apart."

Ren and Nora both grimaced. I hated that I'd bring up bad memories, but they need to know what might happen.

"Understood," "Okay…" Ren and Nora responded respectively.

It doesn't help that the majority of those days were just spent meditating on their Aura and its connection to their bodies' functions while they sat in the truck coming back from Kuroyuri. They had only sparred a couple of times with Sun and Emerald.

Luckily they were still talented. Ren in Aura manipulation and Nora in combat. She surprised Sun with her strength when they fought with staves, left a huge dent in his Aura.

If we encounter Hazel though...even Sun and Emerald would be...I shook my head. If it comes to that then I'll just have to go all out while cursing my luck.

We left our lodging as prepared as we could be.


	7. Chapter 6

I heard the panting of my companions behind me.

Luckily we were able to stealthily make it on board as the train was taking off. I guess I'm not setting a good example for Sun, but stowing away on public transport isn't exactly a terrible crime.

Sure on Earth they had to worry about unexpected pathogens, animals or insects that might interact poorly with the ecosystem of the destination brought by unexpected passengers...but we'll just have to deal with the consequences if that happens.

Not that I thought it would.

"Damn...I can't believe we made it!" Sun exclaimed after he caught his breath.

The others were in worse shape, but they didn't seem too winded. Good.

While there wasn't anyone else in the car, we really weren't supposed to be here. I knew there would be at least two hunters on board, and I'd rather not have to evade them once we got to Argus.

If we make it there in the first place. We don't know where Hazel went after all, he could have been closer on Cinder's trail than us and boarded as well.

I looked around the car we ended up in, which just so happened to be the final one on the train.

Seems the passenger train was also being used to transfer cargo, a majority of the boxes had the SDC logo on them, alongside the Sable family crest.

Interesting. Did they purchase some of their assets?

I investigated one of the larger metal boxes and once I decided it was safe I popped it open. That's...a lot of Dust.

Granted it's all mostly in crystal form. I could tell these weren't cut, all in various shapes and sizes with almost no smooth edges.

I wonder if the cut they implied they put on these crystals in episode one would actually make the Dust more effective, or if it's just for looks. Either way I guess I can't be picky with stolen goods.

At this point I decided to spend a minute casting Detect Magic as a ritual to test out its use on Remnant without wasting a spell slot.

I was most familiar with Faerun as a D&D setting and I was familiar with how Detect Magic interacted with the Weave, but Remnant has a few key differences that I wanted to test.

Opening a few more boxes I saw that each crystal gave off a faint magical aura. School-less magical auras.

I could also see a faint magical aura from my companions, similar in that they were school-less once I focused on them but still distinct.

I guess that means Aura itself is a form of magic...so what exactly is Dust? There's a slight difference in their qualities but I can't quite place it…

Hang on, isn't Detect Magic only supposed to show magic when it's in use?

Is it because Aura itself acts as a passive barrier, only becoming more effective when an Aura user is aware of a threat? Or is it just because it's a distinct form of magic from the Weave or any other D&D setting that it's picked up by the spell?

I know a Sorcerer wouldn't be picked up even with the magic blood in their veins...wait, I don't know if the debate over that was settled by a majority of players/dungeon-masters/rules-lawyers.

Not that I can figure that out now, being on Remnant and all.

Focus. There's a shit ton of Dust in here. I would argue that's not safe for a passenger train like this...I'm not familiar with this world's laws but...seems pretty shady.

Couldn't they just hook a few shipping containers to some Bullheads and take them to Atlas?

I don't have time to think about the logistics of this world's businesses right now. Just another question for later.

"Alright, I'm going to go search the cars ahead of us. Do not under any circumstances open this car up to anyone other than me, and remain hidden if anyone enters." I ordered. I got several nods, though I could see hesitation on everyone's faces.

Save for Emerald. Either she fully understands or she just isn't as worried about my well-being. Not that they should be, I plan to be extra careful. "I'll send a text before I return, that's our signal," I said just before I made my exit.

Once I was out I turned and examined the door in front of me. Damn, no slight openings and no window, can't just wild shape to get in. If I remember correctly the doors and the sides of the cars had windows so…

Is this a car dedicated to security systems? Well, it might be like the car I just left, meant for secure storage. Though...the storage wasn't all that secure in the last car either. Just another shady aspect there.

I shook my head to refocus myself. I lifted myself up easily thanks to my Mariner fighting style, which not only allowed me to use my bonus action for an off-hand weapon attack and let me get out of an enemy's reach easily similar to the Disengage action against that target, but also gave me a swimming and climbing speed.

That style was really made to give more classes a swashbuckler/buccaneer flavored option (hence coming out with the Aquatic adventures Unearthed Arcana,) but it's still extremely effective here and I'll take advantage of whatever I can.

I peeked out to the top of the train cars, seeing nothing but slight bumps at the center of each train car. Those must be the turrets I remember, the ones that attracted Grimm attention in...the first episode of Volume 6?

Right, the Grimm. I'll have to be extremely careful with fights here. If the passengers panic...I'd rather not have that on my conscience.

Now that I think about it, even if we get caught the huntsmen of the train would likely just hold us for the authorities in Argus to take care of.

With our abilities we could easily evade them once the train stopped there. Or maybe just get out once we get close enough to Argus and waltz in under the radar like nothing happened.

If the worst comes to pass and we get our faces up on wanted posters...well I doubt that. We're just kids after all. In any case, I'd just have to hack into their records and erase them. I'll figure out the where and how of that when it happens.

I got myself on top of the car and slowly moved up. The top of this train is pretty slick, makes me wonder just how anyone was even able to fight up here in the show. Not only that, but they were moving at...hm, if the train was moving at the same speed it is now then...maybe 80 miles per hour?

One slip and you could end up with some broken bones just waiting to be chewed up by Grimm.

Looking down I saw that the next car had a window, and could see a passenger's foot tapping away at the comfortable red carpet. I decided to move up one more car before going back inside.

I'd rather not get caught for making the dumb mistake of entering from what's likely supposed to be a restricted area.

Once I could see into the next car and I could see that no one was looking at the door I cast Misty Step. Thankfully even though there was a window between the target area I was still able to get inside without causing a scene.

I could see that this was likely one of the cars that had sleeping areas. There was a narrow hall and four doors to my right, three of them were closed with the furthest one ahead left wide open.

Once I got in close to the open door I could hear nothing from within. I looked inside and found that it was empty. Two bunk beds were on the wall opposite the side of the door I was on. Breathing a sigh of relief I walked inside and turned, hitting a button to close the door in front of me.

That's when I felt a gun's barrel at the back of my head.

I exhaled slowly to keep myself calm. I can't beat myself up over it. I should have checked both angles before I went in after all. I just have to make my next move carefully.

"You were a damn hard kid to track I'll give you that," I heard a gruff voice behind me. Similar to Qrow's, but deeper. "Funny how you just came up to me on your own. Easy money I suppo-"

"Let's just skip the monologue and get this over with. I'm not about to listen to some third-rate assassin who had trouble tracking a child," I said with a smirk, casting Vicious Mockery.

I felt the gun twitch against the back of my head, hearing a sharp intake of air behind me. Must have failed the save.

I quickly turned and sidestepped just before I heard the sound of suppressed gunfire. The door I was staring at just a moment ago now had a slight dent in it from the impact, and I could hear the sound of the bullet ricochet off into one of the beds at my side.

Damn, must be some thick metal for that to happen.

I quickly examined my assailant. I remembered him from a short scene, laying face-first in the dirt behind Mercury as a building was up in flames behind the both of them. Marcus Black, the man with the ability to steal Semblances.

He was almost twice as tall as me, wearing a red muscle shirt under a vest and black trench coat. He had short white hair and grey eyes.

The assassin had one hand on the side of his head, as if he had a severe headache. He raised his gun and fired at me again, but this time I could see him.

I don't have enough time to draw a weapon or get out of the way now, I just have to try it!

I focused my ki into my hands, letting my instincts take over. Time seemed to slow down as the bullet flew towards my chest before I trapped the projectile in my left hand.

Phew, thank you Deflect Missiles!

I decided to not use a ki point to throw the bullet back at him though. Better save those for when I really need them.

I rushed forth, seeing the surprise on his face. I was able to slam a right straight into his midsection, though the impact was largely absorbed by his Aura.

He still was forced to take a step back, bending over slightly from the blow. I then stepped forward, grabbing the gun while making sure I was still out of his line of fire and sent a left palm into his wrist, twisting my hips, baring all my weight into the blow.

Even with his Aura dampening the impact his arm was flung to the side, the gun still being held in place as he was forced to let go of it.

He drew another gun from his jacket and fired, but I stepped under his arm and pushed my weight into him to throw off his aim. Another errant shot blasted the roof above us, though I felt the wind of the projectile brush my back as it ricocheted across the room.

Seeing him step back to maintain firing distance I decided to change my approach.

I kicked off a nearby bedpost and grabbed onto the man's shoulders, slamming my right knee into his face. With my whole weight on him his feet lost their grip and the back of his head slammed into the room's window. Surprisingly it didn't crack.

I could see his aura flickering now. His eyes widened as he saw that detail as well. He probably wasn't used to not having complete control over his opponents, thanks to his ability to steal Semblances.

I kicked off his chest and landed just in front of the door, aiming his own gun at him. "Drop the gun. Any other move and I open fire," I spoke coldly.

I heard a sigh and the sound of the other handgun he had thumping onto the carpet. "You know what you're doing, and fight well with little use of your Semblance. Impressive at your age. You could make a lot of money as my apprentice," the assassin said.

"Stalling's useless. Tell me who hired you," I demanded. He clicked his tongue before continuing, "You won't get anything from me. My integrity is part of the deal, that's why I'm the best around," he smirked.

I heard the door slide open behind me and stepped quietly to the side in tandem. "Sorry I took so long grabbing lunch, there were so many choi-"

I grabbed the arm that passed through the door and pulled it hard, causing the figure to gasp in pain and bend forward.

I placed my arm onto the back of their neck, leading him further inside and to my right. "Don't even think about it," I ordered as I realigned my aim over Marcus who had bent down, reaching for the gun he'd dropped.

His eyes widened and he straightened up, this time with his hands in the air.

I heard whatever the other was carrying into the room fall onto the ground as I kicked the button to close the door once more.

From this angle I could see that the figure I had just restrained was Mercury Black, who looked to be around Cinder's age, if not a year or two younger. Still had his signature slicked back gray hair.

He struggled under my grip with surprising strength, but my aim held true even as I saw his Aura shine around him to strengthen himself. "What the hell?!" he exclaimed.

"Just asking your father some questions, Mercury" I explained, and Mercury stiffened.

I saw Marcus' eyes widen before they narrowed once again. "How do you know that? Our family's records were expunged."

"I know a lot of things, like how I'm the one asking questions here. Who hired you?" I demanded once again.

He sighed. "I don't know, didn't see their face. Normally I wouldn't have taken the job then and there, but the pay was too good."

"When did you start following me?" I asked. "Two months ago," he responded. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not with the straight face he's keeping now.

Seeing that I was still quiet he continued. "Part of what makes me the best is that I stake out my targets, getting a full grasp of their abilities before I strike. I could tell you hadn't shown your full hand against that crazy in Vacuo so I waited."

That's when I noticed he was taking slight steps toward me. Once he saw my eyes linger at his feet he lunged and grabbed Mercury's shoulder, a grey light passing through Marcus' arm into Mercury's Aura. His other fist barreled to my face but I bent my neck to the right, narrowly avoiding the straight.

I pushed Mercury toward him to throw him off balance and my eyes widened. Mercury had twisted with the momentum I gave him and caught himself on one arm, a pistol aimed toward my chin in his other hand.

I swayed back just as the gunshot rang out, hearing it ricochet behind me. I sidestepped and aimed once more, then gasped at the scene before me.

Marcus stood above Mercury, clutching the center of his neck. Blood splattered onto the floor as Mercury rolled to his feet away from the fluids.

Marcus went to say something but no sound rang from his lips, staring at Mercury as the light drained from his eyes. He tumbled onto the ground before us, lifeless in seconds from the ruptured artery.

I swallowed in response to my throat tightening. That was...I knew it would happen to me or one of them but still...a horrifying way to go out.

It wasn't like the movies, I knew that already...but I'm not sure I could have prepared for the reality of death.

I shook my head, putting it out of my thoughts. I can't let this stop me.

I heard Mercury slump over onto the wall and turned to see him slide down it until he was seated one or two feet from his father's body. "I...I killed him…"

Then I saw him smirk. "Damn bastard got what was coming to him," he muttered.

I frowned at him and shook my head. Mercury turned to me and got up, then spat at my feet.

"Don't look down on me like that. Bastard beat me and stole my Semblance, forcing me to train without it. Then when the hypocrite gets desperate he gives it back so we can turn it around. Should have known I'd turn on him," Mercury raved, eyes watering.

Wait...he meant to ricochet the bullet? "That bastard...he tortured me for years...but he's dead now. You should be happy...one less threat…" He sniffled.

"What are you going to do now?" I asked. Mercury let out a shaky breath. "I don't know. Guess I'll just sell my abilities like he did."

"Aren't you afraid you'll turn out like him?" I questioned. "Urk...that..." Mercury looked away, down to his father's corpse. Silence filled the air, along with the horrid sweet stench of blood.

"We've got to get rid of the body." Mercury said after a moment. I stepped over Marcus and pointed at the window. "Someone might see him if we throw him out, then I'm screwed," he pointed out.

I shook my head, then cast Invisibility on the body.

Thankfully a corpse is still a creature, albeit a dead one, so it can be resurrected or targeted by other spells as such. That was another rules debate I wasn't sure got solved, but it worked out in my favor here.

Mercury's eyes widened. "So your Semblance is Illusions in general…" he muttered.

He felt around for a good hold of the now invisible body and hoisted it up, myself grabbing the other side.

We both lurched forward, throwing Marcus as far as we could through the window. Thankfully we pulled that off without a hitch.

"What about the blood?" I asked. Mercury thought for a moment, then shrugged. "Marcus never bothered to get rid of it after any of his jobs. Police take note of it but they can't tell much from something like that."

I blinked. "What about forensics?" Mercury's brow raised. "What's that?" I put a palm to my face. "I guess neither of us were injured...do they track fingerprints?" Mercury raised his two hands, waggling his gloved fingers.

"We never go without them on the job," he said with a smirk. "What about hairs?" Mercury tilted his head. "Dude, you watch too many crime shows? That shit's bunk, courts found that out years ago."

I sighed. "Did Marcus say anything about the others tracking me?" Mercury nodded. "Yeah, you attracted a lot of attention. Dad said the Branwen tribe's after you, almost made a move earlier when he thought they'd get to you first."

"If you're planning on doing what your father did...I'll hire you," I offered. Mercury's eyes widened, then he smirked. "What do you need done?"

"We can iron out the details later. It'll be a dangerous job, starting now," I explained. Mercury sighed. "That why you've been travelling? Pay better be good."

I want to point out that he doesn't really have much of a choice here but I think he gets that.

I nodded. "Right now I'm on the lookout for a Midna Sable, here's a picture of her," I told him whilst pulling it up on my scroll.

Mercury looked at her and smirked. "A seven...good taste kid." I chuckled, shaking my head. "She might be dangerous. She's on the run after her family estate went up in flames."

"Oh yeah, I heard about that. Marcus worked for that family a few times...now that I think about it, he said she had a interesting look in her eye," Mercury added.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Mercury shrugged. "I dunno, I didn't ask that asshole too many questions. Half the time the answer'd be a fist."

I frowned. "Sorry, I wouldn't wish that on anyone." "Eh, we killed him so it's no big deal. I couldn't have done it on my own. Yet." Mercury said, turning to the door.

"Wait," I grabbed his shoulder. He turned, tilting his head in confusion. "Text this number when you see her and get me on call with her. But first," I cast Minor Illusion, creating an image of Hazel's face from my memory. He examined it.

"That's Hazel Rainart. See him, you get out without attracting attention. He'll only bring trouble," I explained.

Mercury's eyes widened, then he smirked. "Yeah, got it. I guess I should show you Marcus's "don't fuck with" list later. He's on there."

With that Mercury opened the door and left, closing it behind him.

I sighed, then started casting Prestidigitation over and over to clean the blood from the carpet. I'll probably be here a while.

Childhood on Remnant is a total shit-show huh?

***POV SWITCH***

It had been two days since he made it to Mistral and he finally got sight of the Sable girl.

From his bird's eye view he could see her lingering around the Argus Limited. He was about to confront her when she moved to get on the train as it left.

He made to descend onto one of the cars as it left city limits when he noticed a familiar face, along with four other children, stowaway in the back car.

Qrow had even more questions now, and boarded the train. He'd heard of the Argus Limited before, and made his way to one of the huntsmen keeping security there.

He showed his badge and apologized for the late boarding, paying a discounted price on account of being a huntsman.

With that thought Qrow began to move down each car, carefully examining each face he saw while remaining inconspicuous.

He didn't want security to question it too much and end up spooking the kid he came here for. Or the others. He'd have to talk with them.

Qrow just knew Ozpin would chew him out if he knew.

***POV SWITCH***

"You get a text yet?" Sun asked, gesturing toward Ren.

Ren shook his head, going back to meditating like his father taught him to calm his nerves. Sun groaned and went back to twirling a yellow dust crystal with his tail.

"You shouldn't be messing with that, even crystals can react to Aura if you're not careful," Emerald pointed out. Sun stuck his tongue out at her, waving the object in question at her. Emerald could only roll her eyes.

"Ugh, why did we have to end up in a car with no windows?" Nora whined.

"It's okay, we're the only ones in here. Set'll be back and we'll be one step closer to Atlas!" Sun gave her finger guns.

Nora frowned. "I just wish there was something to do…"

That's when they heard the front door of the train car slide open.

Sun almost gasped but Emerald covered it with her hand and put a finger over her mouth, looking amongst the group.

She slowly took hold of her short sword, the others following suit.

The door shut and silence filled the air in stark contrast to the heavy winds outside.

"I know you kids are in here! I'm not here to hurt you, just want to talk," a gruff voice rang out.

Emerald looked past them at the small mirror at the end of the car she had set up, getting enough of an image of the man at the door to use her Semblance on him.

She envisioned the car, empty from his point of view. She slowly, quietly moved out of her cover and towards him. It wasn't Hazel, but he still had some weapon at his back.

She'd seen huntsmen with strange weapons before, that could change their shape with the help of machine parts, making them even harder to deal with.

The man smirked, putting his hands up. "Neat trick, but I see your back in the mirror. Come on, let's talk."

Emerald gasped, quickly sheathing her short sword before letting the hallucination dissipate. Hopefully he didn't see that from the mirror.

That's when one of the two boxes that Sun was hiding behind fell over, revealing his upper body. "Shit, I shouldn't have leaned on it…" his muttering's rang out.

Emerald groaned and threw her hands up in frustration. "Really? You had to fuck up like that?!"

Sun scoffed. "You're the one who messed up! It was your idea to put it there and you walked right in front of it, so don't blame me! Right guys?" Sun gestured to the other two who were hiding behind some boxes to his left.

Emerald rolled her eyes. "Yeah just give away their positions too dumbass." "Stop **calling** me that!"

"You kids gonna stop bickering now?" Qrow asked, sighing as he failed to get their attention.


	8. Chapter 7

When I got an alert on my scroll I was knocked out of my stupor.

How long had I been casting Prestidigitation? There isn't even any blood anymore.

Get a grip damn it, you and your friends are in danger, you can't let something like this rattle you!

I shook my head and pulled out my scroll. The message I got wasn't what I expected.

"Ren?!" I almost clambored out the room's window before I realized how much of a mistake tying myself to this crime scene was.

Leaving the car from where I came as quickly as I could without making too much noise, I lifted myself up to the roof and made my way to the car where my friends are.

Hopefully I didn't take too long!

I opened the door and blinked. Emerald and Sun were in a shouting match and Qrow was just leaning against the wall, tapping his foot audibly on the floor.

Wait, Qrow?!

"Why are you even fighting, both of you messed up so calm down!" Nora shouted over everyone, stomping on the floor angrily.

That got the rest of the group's attention. Ren just shook his head, then nodded to me. I let the door slide shut behind me.

"Nice of you to join us kid," Qrow said to break the ice.

That's when the rest of my companions realized that I was there. Sun chuckled awkwardly and Emerald frowned.

I should have expected leaving them behind would backfire...but it could have been worse.

"So what does a huntsman want with us orphans?" I asked.

Qrow seemed to be gauging my reaction. "I think you have an idea already. Kids your age usually aren't that good at hiding their emotions after all."

I sighed, then nodded. "You got me. But I have to ask first, how's your teammate?"

Qrow's brow raised, then the realization showed on his face. "You picked up on that huh? Figures. Summer's doing better, they were able to reattach the arm but it'll take a lot of rehab to bring her back up to speed."

I smiled. "Good, glad to hear it." I found how it was to lose a parent and while I'm not sure the grief's hit me yet, I still wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone.

Qrow nodded, smiling as well. Then he went back to the straight-face, slightly annoyed look he had before. "This is the second time we've run into each other...I don't think it's a coincidence. Why are a bunch of orphans traveling like this?"

I shrugged. "It's not much more dangerous than the streets."

Qrow clicked his tongue. "Cut it out, you know more than you let on. How did you know about the portal in Vacuo?"

"My semblance gives me a brief insight on the future, tells me the immediate consequences of an action I'm about to take," I explained.

Mercury sneezed a few cars up, quickly apologizing to the man he sprayed.

It's not really a semblance though, I've got the Portent class feature from the Wizard class to thank for that.

Qrow narrowed his eyes but he didn't say anything for a moment. "Sure, I'll believe that, as vague as it is. I still want an explanation on why you're here though, and the others you've gathered up."

"Hey, don't talk about us like we aren't here man!" Sun exclaimed. "Yeah!" Nora added.

"When you grow up on the streets you've got to make friends quick," I shrugged.

Qrow shook his head. "Look, I can't help you if you don't work with me. Last thing I need is for a kid who knows too much throwing himself and others in harm's way."

"He saved us!" Nora shouted, then covered her mouth once she saw the grimace I had on my face. I blinked, realizing my error, then sighed.

"What?" Qrow blurted out, surprised.

I suppose it's better to make myself known now, rather than be seen as Ozpin's enemy later.

I nodded towards her and Ren spoke up. "Nora and I were from Kuroyuri...it was lost a little over a week ago. We're the only ones left, thanks to Sun, Emerald and Set."

Qrow frowned. "Lionheart said there was supposed to be a team of huntsmen patrolling that area…" He muttered under his breath before responding, "I'm sorry. But...that still doesn't explain much."

"I...stole from dumbass over there and he and his friend forgave me. They seemed to be doing alright for street kids so I followed suit," Emerald muttered.

Sun nearly fell over from being called dumbass again but he figured he shouldn't ruin the moment.

I grinned. "That's right, we're all just friends due to our circumstances. I made a promise to Sun and that's why we're headed to Atlas."

"A promise?" Qrow looked towards the monkey faunus.

"Uh...yeah. My brother went missing before I could remember...we think he might be there," Sun rubbed the back of his neck, faltering slightly under Qrow's questioning gaze.

Qrow sighed. "Still...something just doesn't sit right with me. Why are you avoiding the authorities? It's almost as if you don't want help."

Emerald was the first to respond. "You really think they'd listen, or even care? Where was that while I starved on the streets?"

Qrow met her cold eyes. He was about to interject but Emerald continued. "Mistral's too corrupt to ask cops for help and hunters don't work for free, so don't give me that shit."

Qrow frowned. "Yeah...you're right. The world's not fair, but it's not like everyone's out to get you. You'll only get yourself in more trouble with that attitude."

Emerald sneered. "I'll believe that when I see it."

Qrow shook his head and looked back at me. "Don't get me wrong, I appreciate what you did in Vacuo...but what made you do it?"

Qrow stared into my eyes, gauging my every move at that moment. "I couldn't just watch...I'd have hated myself if I just stood back, especially with my abilities…"

My gaze was drawn to my open palms. "You're right though, I know more than I should. As dangerous as it is, I prefer the freedom to make my own decisions with said information," I spoke, meeting Qrow's eyes once more.

"You're almost as vague as someone else I know…" Qrow murmured, I'm assuming louder than intended but I'm not using Detect Thoughts to find out.

Kinda wish I had thought to cast that before I went in here. That would make this next part easier.

"That person ask you what your favorite fairy tale was?" I asked.

Qrow blinked, then scowled, standing even more at attention than before. Out of the corner of my eye I could see that my companions readied themselves for whatever came next. "Who are you really?"

"I'm Set, and I know that this so-called time of peace is a hoax. I know about magic, the silver eyes, even Salem. So I'm doing what I can," I explained.

Qrow seemed to relax a bit, still looking angry but not like he was about to attack us. "What's your goal then? You're obviously not planning on living a normal life."

I took a moment to think about the best way to explain it. "Well...I would say we're on the same side."

"You're planning on becoming a huntsman then? The others too?" Qrow asked, gesturing to my companions with a confused look on his face. "Just training in one place would be safer and easier. There are schools that teach kids around your age."

I shook my head. "I'm not really sure about that. I grew up in Vacuo, what little authority there was didn't do much to earn my trust. Mistral didn't set a good example either."

Qrow nodded with a frown. "Yeah I can't blame you there. But you're just kids...you don't understand the gravity of the situation, the dangers you'd face."

"We don't really have much of a choice, the whole world's facing that same danger right? Villages like mine, cities...everywhere there's people is a target," Ren pointed out. Nora nodded beside him.

"It's not like we're going out on a crusade against humanity's enemies any time soon. After we've finished with our immediate goals, my plan at least was to prepare myself for what's to come," I explained.

"I just have to make one thing clear. This conflict going on in the shadows...one way or another will end with our generation," I declared, clenching my fist.

Qrow raised a single brow, then he grinned. "Heh, I like that attitude. Reminds me of myself, before I got wrapped up in this mess. Tell you what...I won't say anything about this to my boss."

I smiled. "That would have been ideal; before I showed myself in Vacuo. With that in mind, I have a proposition for you." Qrow blinked, his silence prompting me to continue.

"Go ahead and tell Ozpin I'm on his side. I don't want him to start thinking I'm his enemy after all. Just keep him from interfering with my freedom, or that of my friends, and I'll answer any questions you have that he won't," I offered.

Qrow's eyes widened. "That would have helped before…but I don't really have much of a say with plans. He trusts me but…" He looked to the side. "Best I could do is warn you in advance. They can track scrolls though so that's a bust."

I shook my head. "I've got my ways around that. I'll get in touch with you now and again, just answer any unknown callers."

Qrow tilted his head but his only response was a shrug. "Well, I think that's all the time we had. I've got another thing to deal with," he said before making his way to the door behind me.

"Midna Sable?" I asked. He just nodded, then spoke, "That Semblance of yours tell you to say that?"

"I'm going to ask that you leave her be," I responded. Qrow sighed. "Yeah, I can't do that. I still have orders, even if we have a deal I can't just ignore her."

"Let me come with you then. If you go alone things won't turn out well," I demanded.

Qrow's mouth went agape for a brief moment before he righted himself, then he chuckled. "Sure kid, I guess that's fine. Just don't do anything stupid."

Qrow opened the door and I followed after waving to my friends. I saw that they all looked bummed, but it was still safer for them to stay back.

I'd have to make sure to treat them even better from now on.

I cursed my luck when Qrow opened the car in front of me, thinking I would be discovered by security, but it turned out to be another storage car devoid of people.

That's when I got another alert on my scroll. I checked it and sighed.

Qrow turned and saw it too. "Big guy's here too, like you said…you got another friend on board?" He asked after reading the message aloud.

"And an enemy apparently, Hazel Rainart. Guess he's here to bring Midna over to Salem," I explained.

Qrow's eyes widened. "Just my damn luck…wait, how do you know about him? Even your vague foresight Semblance doesn't explain that."

"My parents were in the know. Not sure how or why but what I read in their absence told me a lot," I lied, hopefully convincingly.

Qrow frowned. "I'm sorry you had to get involved in this kid."

I let him continue moving up, taking the lead while I texted Mercury back to stay out of sight. Last thing I needed was for Qrow to recognize him and get the wrong impression of me.

I just fought hard to earn his trust after all.

"Look kid, whatever happens we have to avoid a fight if we can. If the passengers panic, the Grimm could swoop down and wipe us out," Qrow said, turning to me at the end of the storage car.

Thankfully I'd put the scroll away by that point. "My thoughts exactly," I responded.

Qrow nodded. "My suggestion is to get eyes on them and bide our time. Once we get to Argus then we make our move."

If Hazel's already found her and has already convinced her to Salem's side though…

Man, Qrow really is a different person from the show. I'm sure he wouldn't have trusted me as easily normally. Must be because Summer survived, let alone that I saved her myself.

"How much of the train have you already checked?" I asked.

"I checked about half the cars. My guess is she's hiding in one of the sleeping areas that weren't taken, and if that's the case unless security's tipped off we're not talking to her until we get to Argus," Qrow answered.

I suppose that's true. I'm not about to start climbing the side of the train to look in all the windows either, and that's really the only way I could feasibly check those without help.

Wait a minute...I don't need to do that.

I have all the Unearthed Arcana material to pull from too. Hell, I even used Remote Access from Modern Magic, so I shouldn't have forgotten the other options there.

"Let's split up then. I'll leave you to find Hazel, I'll try to find Sable and talk to her if he hasn't," I told him.

Qrow shrugged. "If that's what your instincts tell you then go right on ahead, if it doesn't put anyone in danger." He left the car while I remained.

Pulling out my scroll I started to cast Infallible Relay, one of the few spells I know that takes more than a second to cast, a minute to be exact. Seems kinda arbitrary, but I don't make the rules.

Just having access to playtest material is strange, but I'll take what I can get.

Hopefully Midna/Cinder's got a scroll on her person or this won't work.

That's neat, the numbers are appearing on my scroll on their own. It's ringing now...again. Again. Again. Damn, taking a while huh?

Then again I never answered unknown numbers back on Earth unless I had to. Damn scammers and telemarketers. I get they were just trying to make a living, same as me but it's still annoying as hell.

"Hello?" Oh, it finally picked up! Thankfully it was Midna/Cinder's voice on the other line after all.

"Midna Sable…glad you answered my call. I trust my message was received well," I spoke up.

"You were the one who sent that bird…" I heard, muttered on the other line.

"The name's Set. Unfortunately due to current circumstances our meeting may have to wait until we arrive in Argus."

"You're surprisingly well-informed. Given your warning I assume you don't work for **her** like that man does," she responded.

I blinked. I thought I'd have to tell her about the conflict myself.

Damn it I wish I could cast Detect Thoughts through this scroll! This might not have been the best idea...oh well, just gotta roll the dice (heh.)

"Yeah personally I don't see any benefits in working to destroy the kingdoms," I replied.

Quiet...seems she's waiting for me to add something. Guess I gotta tell her my angle then. I need to choose my words wisely.

"I can't agree with how her machinations are being combatted though."

"Hm...so you're not a pawn of Ozpin," Sable thought aloud.

"What can I say, I prefer to make my own choices. With that in mind I have to ask what you choose to do," I continued.

"I'm done being manipulated and toyed with by others," She spat out almost immediately.

"Neither side then...I think we're kindred spirits," I stated.

"I won't work for anyone. If you think that I'll just do what you say then forget we ever spoke."

I exhaled slowly. There must be a way I can salvage this...she hasn't been tainted by either side of this conflict, not from what I can tell.

"I don't want you to work **for** me. You want the power to make your own decisions right?

Both Salem and Ozpin will happily reap your free will, force you to act for their benefit; I won't.

Work **with** me to end this conflict and I'll help you attain what you seek." Here's hoping whatever I roll for Persuasion will suffice.

"What makes you think you can challenge a woman who makes Stygios Sable, a man with ties to a whole kingdom's criminal underground drive himself into insanity?" I heard on the other line.

That does sound pretty important. I'll keep that in the memory bank for later investigation.

"I have knowledge and abilities he didn't. I simply need allies to aid my efforts and time to enact my plans.

Salem will soon attempt to coerce you into her service. She may offer you power as well though I'm sure we both know her plans will ultimately lead to the end of humanity.

She will cast you aside when she has no more use for you, if you survive to her end-game. I'd hate to see such potential wasted, or be forced to come to blows with said potential," I subtly threatened.

Figure I ought to try another approach since she pressed me for info, to show her that I'm not weak of heart. It's a gamble, but so is everything in my life at this point.

I heard her sigh on the other end of the line. It seemed like a lifetime was spent in suspense.

***POV SWITCH***

"Our eyes in Mistral finally got something. The plant we had among the Spiders said that the boy was asking for info on the Sable child. Another of ours saw her stow away on the Argus Limited," Vernal reported to the chieftess.

"Hm...Qrow's boarded as well, I can tell. Just makes me wonder what she knew of her father's dealings…" Raven mused.

"Also...that's not the only interesting report from our Spider contact. Marcus Black was asking around for the boy as well," Vernal added.

"Oh? He may be even more important than we thought. Anything else?" Raven asked.

"Hazel came around a couple of days before the boy did, also asking for the Sable girl," Vernal concluded her report.

Raven blinked. "This is getting complicated...Salem must be making a move soon," she muttered. "Our tribe wasn't mentioned in their talk?"

"No, if they're suspicious of us he didn't let on." Vernal responded promptly.

Raven nodded. "Good. Though it's only a matter of time before we end up on her radar. We have to do everything we can to prepare for that."

"Do...you think the boy knows something?" Vernal asked.

Raven smiled. "You thought so too? It's only logical after all. He stopped Tyrian from killing Summer and then he just happens to be here in Mistral, gathering allies by the looks of it." She stood up from her seat.

"Hold the camp while I'm gone. I'll see if I can't find an opportunity to snatch that talent before the others do. Be ready for when I open a portal back," Raven spoke before leaving her tent, not even looking back to see if Vernal nodded.

She was smart. She was her apprentice after all.

She stood outside, taking a deep breath as she focused her semblance.

She knew that creating a portal inside the train wouldn't do. She could sense Qrow's immediate surroundings, detecting several aura signatures.

It would have to be outside, above him if she were to remain undetected.

Expending a bit more aura than she'd have liked to extend her perception a bit further around her brother she determined that the train wasn't under a tunnel.

With that taken care of she opened the portal and stepped in, turning into a raven and taking flight above the train cars which steadily passed under her.

She had to increase her speed to match the train so she could board safely and quietly. The cars had begun to pass her just as her velocity had equalized with them, then she noticed a figure flung from the side.

Multiple figures.

They fell slowly though, her passing above them well before they hit the ground. Seeing that she could still sense Qrow on the train she decided to turn and investigate this first.

***POV SWITCH***

"Help me elude Salem and Ozpin's forces. After that we'll discuss this further," I heard on the other line before Midna/Cinder hung up.

I leaned back up against the wall and sighed in relief. So far things are going well!

I texted her my plan soon after now that I had her number.

Afterward I messaged my group that there would be a couple more people coming back there with me. I also messaged Mercury, telling him to make his way to the second to last car and wait for me.

Figured I should be there so I could stop bridges from inadvertently being set ablaze by my other companions. Their philosophies won't mesh well after all.

Hopefully with my intervention I can be enough of a positive influence on Mercury and Cinder, set them down a better path.

I waited for a few minutes before Mercury opened the door to my car.

"Fancy meeting you here boss," he said once the door closed behind him and cut off the sound of howling winds.

"You weren't followed?" I asked in response. Mercury shook his head with a scowl. "No way, I made sure no one important saw me."

I smiled. "Good job then. I don't mind joking as long as you take your job seriously."

Mercury clicked his tongue, then shrugged. "Well I guess that's fair. You are going to be paying me after all.

"So what's the goal here anyway? Recruit a bunch of orphans with nowhere to go; for what?"

"Well I figured I'd brief you on it here. But we're about to have another visitor," I explained. Mercury's eyes widened, then he looked to the door a second before we heard it slide open.

She was about seven inches over me, a couple over Mercury. Short black hair ending behind her head about halfway down her neck. She looked remarkably similar to her appearance in the flashbacks that showed in Volume 3, save for a few more years of youth and her outfit.

Right now she was wearing a light grey shirt under a black jacket, the sleeves covering her arms entirely, topped off by black gloves covering her hands.

Her pants were also a dark gray, black boots lightly dusted with soot unlike the rest of her attire. She must have missed that in her rush to evade authorities.

She also had a silver briefcase in her left hand. Makes me wonder what was so important for her to bring from her burning compound.

Her golden eyes had a fire behind them, thankfully not a literal fire. So far it looks like I don't have to deal with any of the maiden shenanigans just yet.

"So...Set is it?" She looked toward Mercury. He smirked, taking a step back to get close enough to elbow my arm. "Ya hear that boss? She thought I was you!"

Midna/Cinder raised one eyebrow as her eyes scanned me, assessing everything.

"You're Set? I thought you would have been older," she finally spoke.

"I was forced to grow up quickly. Something I think is true for you and Mercury here," I gestured my hand to her, then to Mercury.

Midna/Cinder blinked, then turned to Mercury, lowering herself to the ground slightly. "Mercury...Black I presume? I trust this wasn't some elaborate ruse of your father's to lure me into a trap?"

Mercury spat to his left. "No, he was here for Set. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

After a few moments Midna relaxed her stance. "Hm...seems some of my material will now be useless. I would offer condolences...but it seems you won't be missing him?"

Mercury hesitated slightly before shaking his head.

"So you have a plan to evade Hazel once we make it to Argus?" She asked, breaking the silence.

I shook my head. "Our avenues for escaping Argus are rather...limited."

Mercury snorted while Midna squinted her eyes, betraying her emotions. "Fuck, that was so stupid…" Mercury muttered, covering a smile with his hands.

"Then it seems that our meeting is over," She said, turning to the door. "That being said," I interrupted before she could open the door. "We don't have to make it to Argus."

Midna turned back, making eye contact with me once again. "Go on then."

"Soon the train will be above ground, supported by ascending rails to traverse the mountains. The mountain side will be on our left, then we'll ditch our pursuers and this train," I explained.

Midna frowned. "I suppose I could support myself with wind dust, but maintaining control of my descent in those winds would be difficult…"

"I have a way to control our falls. After that your auras should be enough to combat the cold," I offered. Midna raised an eyebrow, but remained silent.

She can't say I hid anything if she goes to confront me about that after all. Not that I plan to hide my magical abilities from the group.

"And after that?" Mercury questioned. "Then in the time it would take for us to make it to Argus they'll likely assume that we ghosted them and set their eyes on Atlas," I pointed out.

"Then we could just walk in there like nothing happened...I like it," Mercury enthused. Midna smiled as well.

"After that?" Midna inquired. "We can discuss that once we've made it to Argus," I offered.

"Reasonable enough. Fine then, anything else?" Midna responded. "Well, we have time for you to meet my allies before we enact our plan." I said before bringing the two to the last car of the train.

I texted them just before I made it to the door to let them know it was me.

You know, I should have thought to give them a code to inform them it was really me in the event that I was captured or killed. Hindsight is 20/20 I guess.

I'll remember to do that next time.

When we got into the car no one was there. At least, that's what it seemed for a moment, then the group showed themselves.

"Ugh finally, what's the pla…" Sun cut himself short, staring at the two behind me. Ren remained stoic while Nora seemed to be all smiles at the newcomers.

Emerald was glaring at Mercury though. Does she know about him?

"Seems you've been busy gathering allies…" Midna muttered under her breath just loud enough for me to hear from beside her.

"Who's greying in childhood over here?" Emerald asked, pointing at Mercury. Guess I was wrong?

"Heh, sorry princess street rat, you're going to have to get used to seeing Mercury Black," he gave an exaggerated bow.

Emerald's right eye twitched. Definitely not a good first impression.

"I don't think that was necessary," Ren spoke up. Nora shook her head with a frown. "Yeah, not cool."

I could see the corners of Sun's lips twitching though, fighting back a smile. I'll just keep that to myself.

"Settle down now, we're all on the same side," I interjected. "Hopefully you'll have a less offensive introduction?" I looked to Midna.

"Midna Sable. Let's skip the formalities for now, save those for later," she met my gaze after examining the motley crew of kids.

I shrugged. "Fair. We should ditch the train before our pursuers get suspicious of us."

"What?!" Sun blurted out. "Ooh, another magic spell!" Nora exclaimed.

I could feel Midna's eyes boring into the side of my skull as Mercury laughed. "Haha, magic, funny! Then again, you are just a kid," he said with a smug grin.

"You didn't tell them yet?" Ren asked. "Oh…not again…sorry…" Nora slumped forward.

"It's not something I go around telling everyone, no," was my response.

Suddenly I felt a scalding hot blade at the side of my neck, causing the four in front of me to draw their weapons.

"Stop! One more move and his head falls!" I heard Midna yell. I remained still.

"What the hell bro, I thought you knew this chick!" Sun shouted. "Let him go!" Nora screamed, holding a metal rod in her hands.

Any otherworldly being out there judging me…I didn't have much time to prepare okay? Cut me some slack.

Shit, wrong choice of words.

"Let's not do anything rash now," I spoke calmly, forcing my breath steady.

"Only the Maidens, Salem and Ozpin can use magic…you're a part of his cycle. You get me off this train and we'll have no more business," Midna demanded.

I heard a gun cock behind me. "I'd listen to him, you're outnumbered," I heard Mercury's smug tone behind me.

Phew, at least he didn't turn on me as well.

"He'll just use you until you're dead, then your descendants if you have any," she reasoned with the assassin who had a gun at her head.

Wait…she thinks I'm the next Oz? Damn…I guess she's not far off, if that's what she's implying.

"I think you're skipping some steps to that conclusion…Ozpin is a reincarnate…he's yet to die," I explained.

"How am I to know that? They'd hide it if they could," Midna debated.

"Stop stalling or I'll-" I had to interrupt Mercury. "Easy, let us talk first." Mercury clicked his tongue but kept quiet afterward.

"You're not wrong on that Midna, but if you'll just allow me to play this…" I had the Mage Hand I had cast Subtly pull my scroll from the inside of my jacket and fly out into view of the crowd.

"What…physical illusions?" Mercury muttered.

I had the hand press the screen, playing the scene from this very car just a few minutes ago, where I explained myself to Qrow and made a deal with him.

"Damn, that's good…" Emerald said with a grin. I could see the frown on Ren's face though.

Figures, since he saw fit to join me due to his sense of honor that must have been ingrained into him by his family. Though I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to him about that yet.

I'll have to make time to get to know these people; if I make it out of this one.

"Hm…blackmail material? I wouldn't put it past Oz…" I heard Midna muse in my ear.

"You still think he's lying? They were just talking about him!" Nora pointed out.

"I understand that this may be hard to believe, but the fact is that I was born with these abilities.

They weren't given to me and I certainly am not beholden to some ancient wizard's will.

My destiny is my own to forge," I declared.

Please roll well, dice gods or whatever's out there giving me these abilities!

After a few more agonizing moments of the thin skin protecting my carotid sizzling, Midna's blade left, dust being absorbed back into her gloves.

I rubbed the wound, using more than half of my Lay on Hands pool to heal it. Hope it doesn't leave a scar…I should check later.

The rest of the group also put away their weapons a few seconds later, though I could see everyone kept their hands close to said objects.

"I hope you understand I wanted to wait for a more opportune time to discuss my abilities," I defended myself.

If looks could kill then I'd be dead by now. "Argus it is then," Midna responded in her typical smug tone, as if she didn't just hold me hostage.

Well, I'm not dead, so that's a plus.

Hopefully this will get Nora to think about her words a bit more before she starts shouting...just another thing to discuss with the group when I finally get the chance. I've got my work cut out for me.

I shouldn't really blame her though.

"I guess now's as good a time as any to jump," I said before opening the door.

It would take 2 1st level spell slots to cast Feather Fall on all of us, but it's worth it to avoid a confrontation with Hazel.


End file.
